One of us
by Ladycharlotteofgreenhall
Summary: She wasnt a lady and he was just a blacksmith. But there were so much more. From series 8 episode 2 and THAT SCENE. How has the war affected them both? What secrets are still to be told?
1. The Forge

She pushed him down and began tugging the tunic over her head, keen for it to start, unsure of what to expect but knowing that she had the need to do it. A ferocious need. She wasn't Sansa, she didn't need flowery words. She needed him. She needed to know what could have been.

She tried to ignore the look of confusion that flooded his face , knowing that if they had time he would be questioning each and every scar. she was still taken aback at how his face was. She was so used to it glistening with sweat and smeared with coaldust.

Unthreading the laces at her hips, she reasserted her control. "I'm not the Red Woman. Take your own bloody pants off. Noting the smirk on his face and smiling in return, She let the last of her clothes fall to the mixture of dirt and straw on the floor, never breaking her gaze. She wanted to remember this. She had been No One but tonight, for a fleeting hour or two she could be Arya of House Stark. He lay there still, looking at her as she closed the gap between them. She dropped her gaze and tried to shrug off the girlish fear at the size of him. How would it fit? She knew it would hurt, the first time. She was not scared of pain. She wanted to feel like a woman. She was Some One. Just for an hour or two.

Her eyes drew upwards to his face. Uncertainty mixed with longing, it was almost as if he was waiting for her to laugh and call it off.

She straddled him. She had seen it done in the brothels. She knew she was to sit on him. It didn't go in. He kissed her and pulled her closer, one hand in her hair, she'd kept it down, he had only ever really known her with short hair. "Arya, wait, please, for a moment" his other hand trailed down her neck, over her breast, pinching the nub. She drew back, it wasn't painful but strange. He took her whole breast which filled his big, calloused hand.He kept his eyes on her as he kissed her along her jawline. "If we are going to die tomorrow, and this is our only time together...your only time, it's got to be worth remembering" he took the bud in his mouth and lightly flicked it with his tongue. His hand continued on its journey south, stroking at her scars, her hips, which bucked. She allowed herself to close her eyes, so this was what it was like. His hand had found its way to her now, he grinned slyly at her wetness

"My Lady."

"Don't call me..." her breathing hitched, his bone was at her entrance, pressing to be let in.

"are you sure this is what you want? With me?" She ignored the tremor in his voice, she knew it was because he still didn't believe he was good enough, not for a 'little rich girl'.

"Gods, just do it already." She hit him on the chest and she was suddenly in pain. He had pierced her. She must have yelled out for he was trying to move out of her.

"Arya? What's wrong?" The panic was real, he clearly didn't know why she had felt a searing pain as she tore.

Clearly the other three had been with other men before him or he would have known.

"Nothing, keep going, it's fine."

He hesitated, not convinced. His eyebrows furrowed, he positioned himself again. He looked at her, as of for permission. She kissed him and pressed herself down, edging him in slowly. She pursed her lips and tried to ignore the pain. He was filling her slowly and it didn't seem to end. There was a soft hiss from his mouth and for the first time, he closed his eyes.

He started to move beneath her and slowly the pain turned into something more. Without knowing how or why she started to meet him at every thrust as he got quicker.

"Do you trust me Arry?" He asked through clenched teeth

She thought about it for a second or two. She thought back to Harrenhall, to Kings Landing, to his arms holding her back as she struggled to free herself to kill the Hould. Yes, she trusted him. She nodded and he turned her slowly, not breaking contact, and held her to him as they rolled, she was on the sacks now. He braced one of his arms on the wall and began to pick up pace. "You need to know..." his breathing quickened and she began to feel tight inside, like she was bursting for the Privy.

"I shouldn't have left you, you were right, oh Gods..." panting he withdrew himself from her and held himself in his hand. A thick, cloudy liquid burst from him and he sank back on his knees.

"What are y doing? Why have you stopped?" She pulled herself up from the bags she'd been lain on

"One bastard Baratheon is enough, I won't have you tainted by me." A glimmer of disgust was on his face. Grabbing his shirt? He wiped himself on it before looking back to her. "I'm sorry it wasn't longer." He looked disappointed and embarrassed. Whereas before he hasn't broken eye contact, for he had been in awe of her, now he couldn't look in her direction.

"For a blacksmiths apprentice, you aren't bad."

He grinned.

"Can I kiss you?"

Now it was her time to look confused

"After what we have just done, you are asking if you can kiss me?"

He nodded, shyly

She raised her eyebrows in response

Taking that as a yes he moved forwards, still kneeling and kissed the inside of her knee. Facing no rebuke, he continued until his face was an arrowhead from her forest.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you Mi'Lady"

"Don't call..." her breathing hitched again as his mouth crashed into her. She could feel his breath and his lips. Her mind emptied and all she could think about was how pleasant it was.

Soon her fingers were in his hair, or what was left of it, pulling him closer as her breathing became ragged. Moments passed and she was clawing at him begging him for the unknown.

It hit her hard. Her breathe left her with a strangled cry.

Suddenly his lips are on mouth and he was pulling her to him, she could feel the echo of her heartbeat through his chest, fast and racing.

"Arya, I..."

"Don't." She commanded. The whisper of a memory fell on them both.

_Is that a command Lady Stark? _


	2. Will you still love me tomorrow?

She turned from him and pulled his cloak from where it had fallen on the floor to cover them.

The distant hum of activity brought them back to reality. "Will you stay a while?" He asked quietly. When she didn't answer he decided for her and pulled her to him, kissing her hair. "What happened, after I left?" He asked

"Life. Death."

"Even for a high born you can do better than that..." he tried to make her laugh, to make her smile. "Thought you were going to your brother, King Robb...When I heard what happened..." he took a sharp intake of breath "I thought...Others thought...How in seven hells did you escape?"

"I was too late...Too late to save them." She scrunched up her eyes. She had fought against feeling for so long and by letting her guard drop with him it threatened to break her dam and flood her.

"You couldn't have. You do know that don't you Arya?" He asked concerned.

"Winter came for House Frey." She replies coldly. Minutes passed and neither moved until she turned to face him. His eyes had been closed until he felt her turning. He pulled her in closer. The last few nights, since he had first seen her in the gorge he had fallen asleep imagining what it would be like, to have her in his cot. His little rich girl. But she had always been more that that. First a lad who was smaller than the rest he needed to protect, then a puzzle to be solved as to why she was having to hide she was a girl. A chatty, pain in the arse stubborn little thing. He had told himself that he was protecting her like a brother would. He had always wanted a brother or sister or anyone that was family. He struggled to remember his mum.

He convinced himself that she was safer lying next to him at night. It was only after that he realised he felt safer with her there. He felt needed. When he heard about the murders of the Starks, he had told himself the grief was for a friend, nothing more, for what did he know of love?

He had carried on sculpting metal in the forge, waiting for someone, anyone, who would need him. There had been one, Marina, but her needs were merely for the coins he could give her. He had been tricked again into thinking a woman wanted him. Never again. Instead he paid for his release, he knew then what it was for. A simple transaction. He wouldn't do it often, he was not his father, but from time to time, he relinquished his coins. He always asked them to stay. Allanys would laugh at him as she dressed. He didn't see her again. He heard she died when the Sept blew up. Jeyne had looked at him with pity.

"It's not me you want to stay."

And he knew she'd been right.

The very feel of Arya in his arms reminded him of when he had grabbed her when she tried to kill Clegane.

"Burn in hell" she'd screamed and tried to break free from his hold. He had thanked the gods for his years at the anvil, as she fought to free herself from him. Perhaps that's when he knew, when he admitted to himself that she was more than just a pain in the arse kid.

He had kept himself busy in the day, not that he had a choice, especially when he thought he caught a glimpse of her in the shadows.

If death awaited him tomorrow... as long as she was safe. She had promised to be his family and he wanted her safe.

"When they come...I know you're not scared. I know you can handle a dagger or a sword but...just please..."

"How many men have you killed? How many of them have you killed?"

"Too many."

"You haven't kept count?"

"Have you?"

She smiled and closed her eyes "Not enough."

"I should have come with you. I could have protected y-..."

"I don't need protecting. If anything I would have been protecting you from that witch."

"Your list... do you still say it every night ?"

"Yes. But it's shorter now."

He shook his head to try and rid himself of the memory of when he first saw her scars.

His fingers brushed over them again.

"Will you tell me about them?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"If by some chance I survive tomorrow, will you tell me then?"

"You better not die on my Gendry. Or I'll haunt you for eternity."

"I won't die if you won't die."

He squeezed her to him and let the tiredness and emotions of the day take hold of him. The slow, constant beat of her heart combined with the happiness he felt and the warmth of skin in skin lulled him into a deep sleep.


	3. Let the bodies hit the floor

It was the horns sounding that woke him. By the time he had worked out what was going on, where he was and why he had slept on bags of grain, Arya was throwing him his clothes.

"Come on, it's time." She was pulling her hair up off her face and was already half dressed.

"Arya...I..."

"Hurry, they could be here any moment." He takes his cloak around and turns his back to her, in the cold light of day he felt embarrassed.

He turned when he was fully clothed to see her testing the weapon he had presented to her the night before. Well, at least she waited. He half expected to have turned round and her to have gone, as quickly and soundlessly as she often appeared.

"I just want you to know that last night was...you know."

"Good?" She smiled slightly, mocking him jovially. "Surely a blacksmiths apprentice can do better than good."

He smiled back and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"It was, I mean I..." He shakes his head. Surely she knows.

"When this is done, Arya, if I don't make it, burn me, I don't want to come back as one of those things."

She nodded swiftly. She wouldn't look at him.

"Well I suppose this is it then?" He dropped his hand from her cheek and looked down at his feet.

"You're not so bad for a bullheaded blacksmith." She whispered, making him smile

"And you're not so bad for a highborn lady."

She tried to hide her grin

"Don't call me that."

"As my Lady commands." He bent down as if to bow but kissed her instead.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Boomed Sandor as he entered the forge, axe in hand.

"Would you two hurry up only there's thousands of fucking dead people coming to kill us all!"

————————————————

"So how long have you too been fucking?"

"What?! It's not like that we're just-" Gendry flustered shaking his head as they walked through the gates. They passed men and women saying goodbye to loved ones. Some were readjusting the armour they had on. A few were shaking as they said their goodbyes.

"It's exactly like that. If you think you are going to both live and go off and have babies you're a dumber cunt than I thought you were."

"Fuck off." Gendry murmured angrily "you might think you know her but you don't. I don't care if I die, but she'll be ok. I've seen her, she can handle herself."

"Who are you trying to convince me? Or yourself ?"

"All I know is that I'm going to kill as many of those things as I can, then there's less for her. We need to buy them time before we die."

"Aye. Well maybe you're not such a dumb cunt after all."

They joined the vanguard and walked to the front. Sandor with his axe and Gendry with his hammer.

The hours passed with the clanging of swords, the screams of the injured and dying. The air was full of smoke and burning. He could feel nothing now. Not the cuts on his arms or legs or above his eyes, not the laceration on his shoulder nor the gash above his eye. He thought if nothing but the next blade coming towards him. He did not know how he was still going but he was. He had seen fleeting glances of Jon, the Hound and the trio of the Kingslayer, the lady knight and Pod. He was back to back with Tormund trading blows with more blows. He didn't know how much longer he could go on.

And then they fell. The ground rumbled with the weight of them falling. He lost his footing and fell amongst them.

She wasn't sure who found them first, only that she had refused to let anyone push Bran but her. She had passed Theon's body and had been struck with an unexpected feeling of grief. She has heard Theon's story, mostly from Sansa. He had always made jokes about her, joined in when Sansa called her horseface. He wouldn't let her practice in the yard with Robb, telling her little guys weren't supposed to play with swords. Jon would take her away, under the guise of taking her back into the castle but would take her to the back of the stables and let her practice with him.

Now, she felt his loss in a way she never thought she would.

She could smell death. Bile raised in her throat, past the lump that had formed after seeing Theon's lifeless body as she continued to push with her remaining strength through the snow.

The first familiar face she saw was that of Ser Davos Seaworth.

"Mi'lady you're bleeding, you should see a Maester."

"M'fine. Where's Jon? Sansa?" Every word hurt, her throat was bruised from where the Night King's hands had been. She had been lucky she had word a high collared tunic which had covered her from his touch.

"We are regrouping in what's left of the main hall mi'lady. Can I help you to push?"

Ignoring him she continued to push Bran, the adrenaline leaving her body, her feet sinking further and further into the bloodied snow.

She ignored the piles of bodies as she got closer.

She knew death. Just not on this scale. And she still knew nothing about Jon or Sansa. She caught a glimpse of red hair through the smoke and the darkness of the night, kneeling on the ground pulling a soldier to their feet, but as she grew closer she saw that it was more of an orange and that it belonged to the leader of the wildings. The soldier was covered in blood from head to toe but there was no mistaking the broad arms as they reached to pick up a war hammer. He was alive.


	4. Here

After helping carry many of the injured into various rooms in the castle, Gendry had gone back to the room next to the Forge where he had been with Arya. It seemed as if many nights had passed but the long night had lasted around 9 hours.

He had hoped she would be there, waiting for him. He refused to even think that she hadn't made it. She'd promised. She was too truthful, she couldn't lie.

Well she never used to be able to. The Arry he knew wore her rage and anger as others wore clothes and armour.

He didn't blame her, not after what she'd witnessed and endured.

He used one of the buckets of water to clean the blood from his face. Still feeling covered, he took off his tunic and poured the bucket over his head onto his bare chest. It was icy cold but he felt better for it. His eyes were closed and he let the water trickle down.

"You're still alive then." She spoke so quietly that he wasn't sure if he was imagining it. His hand wiped the mixture is water, bloody, dirt, smoke and all other manners of things from his eyes.

"I made you a promise, mi'lady." When his vision cleared, he saw her and she looked smaller. There was blood trickling down by her eye, and she was deathly white underneath. He moved towards her and she stepped back automatically,

"You're hurt." He gestured towards her eye.

"Am I?" She seemed dazed. She was looking past him as if he wasn't there.

"Arya?" He was getting more and more concerned, he had never seen this side of her. "Arya do you need a maester?" When she didn't respond and began to teeter, he took a big step forward and took her in his arms again. There was a moment of resistance, then her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed.

"Lean on me, come and sit down you look like death."

He expected her to refuse, to argue with him as usual. Instead she fell in to him and allowed him to half carry her over to the bench he had been storing dragonglass arrowheads on prior to the battle. He lifted her up to sit her on it properly.

"I think this is the longest you've been quiet in all the time I've known you, it makes a change." He smiled looking down at her. When she still don't make a sound, he took her face in both of his hands. " Arya. Look at me. It's me."

"I know who you are, I haven't had that bad a blow to my head. Stupid bull."

"And there is Arya Stark, biggest pain in my arse." He gave a sigh of relief and pulled her towards him.

"You're all wet." Arya murmured into his chest but made no effort to pull away. He had forgotten he had taken off his upper clothes.

"You shouldn't be standing so wet in this cold, you aren't used to it." She continued as he began to chatter.

"I'm fine. I'll stoke the fires in a moment when I know you are ok. I can't believe it, we both made it out alive. Do you know what happened?" He began to strike the back of her hair but found it knitted with blood. "You need to get this seen to, you don't want it going bad. Are you in pain?"

"I want to go to my room, if it's still standing, will you take me? She looked up at him. "It's warmer there." She added

She has never asked me for anything in her life, well except last night and then back when she wanted me to stay. He thought as he let go of her and began to dry himself on his cloak.

"Are you going to see anyone about that cut?" He nodded towards her eye. The blood had dried and the bruising starting to peep through. "I just want to lie down. If you're going to nag me you can stay here in the cold."

His lips tightened into a frown. She was as stubborn as ever but still off kilter.

"Don't you want to see your family?" He pulled her up and off the workbench.

"They're fine. Theon's dead."

"Oh.Right." He started to chew the corner of his bottom lip.

"You should see someone about that cut you know, or at least let me clean it for you." They walked out of the forge and turned right into courtyard. Figures were huddled up. Some crying, some staring without seeing.

"You? Clean it? Since when did you study healing?"

"Some of us couldn't afford Maesters. I can take care of myself. If your ladyship won't go to a Maester then I'll have to do it...where are we going?" She was leading him to the back of the castle, to the walls.

"There's more than one way in and I'd prefer to not meet anyone else yet. And stop calling me that."

"Oh. Did Jon say how it happened?"

"How what happened?" They began to climb the steps .

"How he did it, how he killed the Night King? Did he use Longclaw or dragonglass? I made sure both were ready for him and taken to his room." He pulled his cloak closer, he hoped the fire was already lit.

"Jon didn't do it." They had reached the top of the battlements and Arya stepped up onto the ledge and gestured for him to follow her.

"So how did... I don't get it, seven hells we don't have to fight again? I thought he was dead." His eyes widened and started looking around. He had left his hammer in one of the stables.

"He is dead. I did it." She turned and saw his jaw slacken and eyes widen then turned back and jumped off the ledge out of sight.

"Arya!" He bent over slowly over the ledge to see her straighten up.

"What? Be quiet. I don't want to see anyone." She grumbled. "Are you coming or not?" She turned and began to trudge through the snow. "I er...is there another way down?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"No. When you've grown a set of balls go through the door on the left and then it's the second door."

He closed his eyes. He hated heights. When he opened them again, she was gone.

Seven hells.

He took a few deep breaths. "This girl is going to be the death of me one way or the other." He said out loud to the howling wind.

He jumped.


	5. Mi’lady

**Reminder that this is a mature story for obvious reasons !!**

His body was aching all over but he still felt the shooting pains in his ankles as he landed. He looked around but it was deserted. He hadn't been to this part of the castle before. How could one family need so many rooms?

He opened the door on his left and walked inside. "Second door" he whispered to himself as he walked through an arch. Standing in front of it, he didn't know whether to knock or walk straight in. "Arya?" He called through the door whilst looking around to check he hadn't been heard.

"It's not locked, stupid."

He rolled his eyes and pushed it open. She had begun to remove her leathers and only the green tunic remained. She was stood next to a large copper bath. "The water should still be hot. I asked for it an hour ago."

He swallowed and turned his back.

"I...I don't think."

"Don't think. I don't want to think anymore, I don't want to feel anymore." Her voice was commanding. "Gendry, turn around. Please." She added hastily.

His head dropped but he did as he was asked.

"You wanted to get rid of it too didn't you? The blood and the mud? But that taste in your mouth, the thundering in your chest and the swooping feeling in your stomach won't leave you as quick as the mud can be wiped away." She took several steps until she was in front of him, she had wiped the blood from around her eye haphazardly and it was smudged across her face. He reached out slowly to took a scrap of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"When I couldn't find you...I thought... how did you do it?" His breathing was low. Her hands were out, reaching for his laces.

"I stabbed him. With the dagger. The dagger Bran gave me."

"Don't. Not yet. I want to clean the cut and set it so it doesn't go bad." He steered her towards the chair by the bath. He looked around and found a woollen square "Can I use this?" He asked.

She hesitated then nodded once.

"Sit still. I'm going to go to the kitchens. I'll need some salt and honey. Stupid question but have you got an actual sewing needle and some thread?"

She grimaced then gave out a low moan of pain.

He frowned but waited.

"Over there, in the wooden box with the dire wolf on."

"Don't move. Don't get into the bath in your own. Don't disappear." He went to move but turned and kissed her gently on her forehead.

He turned to move again but stopped himself. "How do I get to the kitchens from here?"

She would have rolled her eyes but it would have been too painful.

"Go towards my bed, pull the rope."

"Er, why?"

"Someone will come up."

"And find me in here?"

"I've just killed the Night King, they can go fuck themselves."

He hesitated, scowled then pulled the rope. "Now what?"

"Now we wait."

He took the chance to look at her, really look at her. She had been the one. Arya Stark, the hero of Winterfell, slayer of the Night King. She watched him, watching her. It made him uncomfortable. He started to bite the inside of his mouth. It was a nervous habit he had had for as long as he could remember and he was only half aware he was doing it. "So this is your room then?"

"Now, yes. Before that it was Robb's. His cloaks and furs are still hanging up. One might fit you. I'm not sure."

He nodded and turned to take in his surroundings. He spotted some books on a ledge by the window. Ser Davos had started to teach him to read whilst they were at Dragonstone. He could read and write his name now, although not in the delicate scrawl is the highborn.

"All of this was just for him?"

Arya nodded just as someone knocked at the door.

Gendry looked over to Arya who had her eyes closed again. Striding over to the door, he opened it to find a young girl, no older than six holding some honey, some thread and a needle.

"Lord Stark, that is the one who can't walk, has sent me with these my Lord." She stumbled across her words, her eyes trained at his feet. "I'm not a Lord. Thank you." He crouched down to reach her level "Lady Stark needed just these things so I can fix her up.What's your name?" He asked kindly

"Merelda, my Lord." She stuttered. He takes them gently from her outstretched hands.

"Lady Stark is very grateful. Thank you Merelda. My name is Gendry."

She nodded quickly then turns and runs down the corridor.

He shakes his head and stands up. "How did your brother know this is what I needed?" He asked shutting the door and walking back over to Arya who had opened her eyes when the child had called him a Lord.

"Bran is- he says he is the three eyes raven. He knows things. Secret things."

"So he could know about us? Last night? Now?"

Arya just shrugged. "Are you going to clean my eye or just stand there because I'm tired and want to bathe. It's also a bit cold when you're sat here in just a cotton tunic."

He looks at her again then walks over to where she had gestured to where Robb's furs were. He opens a door and finds some hanging up. He grabs the first one his hand reaches and drags it out before settling it on her lap.

"I'm going to wash the dirt and grit out with some hot salt water, then I'm going to dry it, sew it up and then put honey on top to set it."

The smallest nod let him know she would let him.

He lay out what he needed at her feet, took a tankard from beside the big wooden bed and crouched down so he could see her properly.

"This might sting a bit, keep your eyes closed." His voice dropped to a whisper as he mixed the salt in with some water from the bath in the tankard. He dipped his hand, still caked in patches of mud, ash and blood, into the bath and rubbed it clean on the hearth rug.

"Ready?"

"Just get on with it." She groaned. She had hoped to be in the mist of the glorious abyss with him by now. She didn't want to think or feel. She didn't want to be Lady Stark, the slayer of the Night King or No one. She wanted to just be Arya. She flinched slightly as she felt the warm water on her head.

"Keep still." He murmured

She let him wash away the dried blood and tried not to move when she felt the piercing of the skin with the hot needle point. His other hand rested on her other cheek to keep her still.

"There. Not as good as a maester but should do the job seen as you're too stubborn to see one."

He sat back in his heels and looked at her. "Another scar to join you're many others. Soon you'll have more scars than the grand maester has rings."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Hang on." He leant forward and kisses her softly on her lips then pulled away. She gave a soft sigh.

"Now you can."

She looked at him, knelt before her.

"Now it's you're turn." She stood and pulled him up with her. His brows furrowed as she began to slide his leathers off him. Pulling his tunic up from behind, she lay kisses on his back, careful to avoid the bruising that had begun to show

"Arya, someone could come in." He whispered, eyes closed, he was left only in his woolen underclothes. He capped his hands around his cock so she couldn't see the effect her kisses, soft and lingering, were having on him. He let out a moan as she trailed her fingers down his spine.

"Then I'll lock the door. It's another reason I like this room. Robb, Theon and Jon were all allowed locks on their rooms, Sansa and I were not. Sometimes u used to run up here or to Jon's room and lock myself away." She walked over to the door and pulled the heavy metal bar across.

He didn't if it was the cold or the anticipation that had him froze to the spot.

By the time she walked in front of him, she had taken off the tunic and stood bare in front of him. She took his hands and placed them in her breasts.

"The last time we did this, I thought we were going to die. Now I want you to show me why we live."

Her hands brushed down his side, enjoying the warmth underneath her fingers, the feel of his hips. She pulled down the woolen garment and began to kiss the line of skin uncovered by the black curls that covered him.

He swallowed, "Arya..."

"Shut up, bull."

One hand clasped his cock whilst the other trailed up his knee and thigh

"Arya if you do this, I won't be able to, you know."

"You're the strongest man I know, I'm sure given the right encouragement, you can mount me again." She was swift in her actions as she kissed his head softly then opened her mouth and slid closer to him. Her left hand took a firm grip at his base but due to the size of him was nowhere near her face even when she took as much as she could into her mouth. She had seen what to do in the whorehouses in Bravos but she didn't realise the effect it would have on her. She felt herself began to get warm and wet. He tried to clutch into the side of the bed for support with his right hand, the other had founds its way into her hear, pulling the pin of it out and dropping into the floor. He missed her name and pulled her closer to him. "Fuck Arya." She looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily."

"In a minute, I'm going to...oh fuck."

He pushed her head away and took his cock in his hand, pumping it half a dozen times before he released himself. She was still in her knees and was looking up at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked, a hint of annoyance lacing her words.

He waved his other hand dismissively and leant back on the bed.

As his head began to clear he looked down at her.

" I know I've never been one for words but you seem to take mine away mi'lady." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I've told you..."

"I know, don't call me that.." he interrupted "but it would be strange to call you Arry now."

Silence fell between them. She began to shiver but tried to hide it as he tried to hide his shrivelled up cock.

"We're still both covered in shit." He broke the silence. "Is that bath still hot?"

"Well it's warmer than being on this bloody floor."

With his clean hand, he pulled her up and guided her round to the bath. "Get in then."

"Are you getting in as well?" She asked as she stepped in, the warmth of the water spreading through her body immediately.

"Do you command it mi'lady?" He grinned, taking the dirty woollen square and wiping his hand on it

"Just get in, stupid" she pushed herself to the front to allow him to step in at the bath then pushed herself back so she was between his legs.

The stayed that for a few minutes, allowing the water to swish around then as they moved to get comfortable as the heat eased their aching muscles.

"Why does the water smell funny?" He asked

"Because it's got oils in, fancy oils to make you smell nice but also Isome healing herbs that I added."

"Oh."

As a boy he had been used to cold water and a bit of an old rag to wash himself with. When he returned to Kingslanding after Davos had freed him, he had let himself use a bowl of hot water and some soap.

She swivelled in the bath, knocking water out of the sides.

"You're still covered in it, can I wash it for you?"

Again he was speechless as she took one of the bigger woolen squares that had been hanging in the side of the bath and pushed it down into the water. She began with his shoulders, then dragged each down each arm, careful to go slowly over each of the cuts.

"What happened to your neck? It's all mottled in different colours.

"He had his hands around my throat, but I stabbed him first with Littlefingers dagger. Then he exploded into ice and then it was over."

" I always knew there was something special about you Lady Stark. The smallest on the field, save the Hand of the Queen and little Lady Mormont, and you defeat the biggest threat to Westeros. I should have put some coin on it with Ser Bronn! I don't know why I'm surprised."

He gulped as she ran the wool down his chest.

"I'm clean enough now. Your turn." She paused as she thought it through. Biting the side of her lip but handed him the square.

Gendry gulped and took a deep breath before moving closer. He pushed the wool into the water and, careful to leave the cut above her eye dry, wiped away the blood and mud from the rest of her face and neck. Pushing it back in the water to clean, he kissed her soft, wet skin as she relaxed against him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad your safe, stupid bull."

"And I'm glad you're safe mi'lady!" He grinned

"Oh shut up and kiss me before I take a knife to you." She smirked and kissed him firmly.

He returned her kiss wholeheartedly. He could feel himself swell in the water as his hands rose, one to cup her face, the other to cup one of her breasts. He took his lead from her as to what felt good to her.

The water began to spill out the side as they got more passionate.

He pulled away and looked around. "Bed?"

She nodded and heaved herself out. She grabbed the discarded fur to dry herself and took him by the hand over to the bed once he too had stepped out.

He smiled shyly at her, he wondered if he would ever feel comfortable naked in front of her. She returned his smile and they fell on to the bed with a soft thump. Soon they were entwined.

Bang. Bang. "ARYA?" Called a voice from the other side of the door.

Arya broke away, it was Sansa.

"Go away!"

"Arya it does not take this long to bathe, you are wanted in front of Her." The underlying venom in her voice was clear.

"I'm busy!"

He couldn't help it, he started to laugh. She pushed him down and placed her hand over his mouth but she too started to giggle.

"Arya, open this door! I want to speak to you!"

She smirked and stood up

"Arry, don't!" He whispered, pulling a fur towards him

His embarrassment only spurned her on. He rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed in despair as she unlocked the door and swung it open

"About time what have you been-" She swept into the room and here eyes land on the pools of water on the floor and Gendry lying on the bed, a telltale lump under the furs as his hand covers his eyes.

"I was busy. She will have to wait. Why are you bothered, you don't even like her!"

Sansa glanced at Gendry who was trying to shuffle out of the bed towards his discarded clothes.

" I admire her Grace. Do I know you ?" She asked.

"This is Gendry Rivers, he is the reason we won the war. He made all the dragonglass." She introduced him proudly.

"Perhaps he won't mind if he excuses you from-" Sansa gestures around the room

"Lady Stark, I -" He begins

"Gendry is my friend Sansa, I wouldn't have survived without him! I trust him with my life.I will not have you dismiss him like a servant!"

But that was what he was and all he would ever be.

"Jon wants to see you, properly. Please get dressed and come down so I'm not on my own with them."

"I'm busy."

"Lady Stark, I must be getting back to the armoury. This war is one but the next is just around the corner. If you will excuse us Lady Stark, Arya will be out in a moment." He didn't know where the confidence had come from but he knew he wanted to speak to her privately - he also wanted to dress without an audience.

Brows drawn together she replied with a swift nod and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You'll have to go, you know. It's expected of you." He pulled on his breeches and jerkin.

Arya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not finished here." She argued briskly but pulled her breeches on as well

"There's things to be discussed, new battle plans to be drawn. I wasn't jokin' when I said I'd have to go the armoury."

"They won't have had time to do a big feast, not tonight. Come back when dinners finished."

He headed to the door and smiled

"Is that a command mi'lady?"

She tried not to smile but couldn't help herself

"Yes."


	6. Servitude

Thanks for all the reviews and saves!

To say she was bored was an understatement. She had never liked being on ceremony when she ate. Or on ceremony at all. She knew her father was the same. "It is duty, Arya. We may not like it but don't let them say a Stark shirked their duty." He had told her once after she had run away from a dinner when her father has been Hand of the King.

They had been sat on ceremony for what seemed like hours.

After the Dragon Queen had, with a small audience of forty witnesses that included her brothers and sister, the Lannister brothers, Brienne and Poderick, the Lords and bannermen and five of the Wildings, thanked her for killing the Night King, Danerys had asked if Arya wanted a reward.

She had several ideas come to mind.

For Jon to stop looking so miserable

To have Winterfell for their own again

Freedom of the North

To be able to leave so she could kill Cersei

To be able to travel the world and try and escape

"I thank you for your great honour, your grace, I was not expecting it. Perhaps I could think on it a while?" She ha smiled tightly. She had felt both Sansa and Jon's eyes glaring at her even when her eyes were bowed to the ground as a sign of reverence.Jon, who at one time would laugh at her insolent behaviour and ruffled her hair, was clearly not amused. Sansa, who used to be so cruel and obvious to her as a child,was harder to read now. Was the stare for her insolence or something else? The Dragon Queen has tilted her head and purses her lips. "Very well. I expect, like many here this evening, you must still be tired. Perhaps your sister and I could meet tomorrow to discuss it?"

Arya has smiled again and jutted our her leg in a half curtsey. "Thank you, your grace."

She had excused herself shortly after and had helped to carry the dead from the battlements to where the pyres were being built. She had been glad of the distraction and physical work. She knew it was necessary but she wanted to go to Kingslanding. She would have to wait until the day of mourning had passed and the burning of the bodies had occurred. She wanted to be alone when she killed her. With each hour she changed her method. To slit her throat would be to quick. Poison could be quick or slow but too anonymous. She wanted her to know that the Starks had had their revenge. She could drown her in a barrel of the Dornish wine she loved so much but again that would be too quick. Her thoughts were often disturbed by thoughts of the Blacksmith. She knew he would argue for her to stay or allow him to go with her. This was a journey she wanted to make alone.

She thought back to Harrenhall and how they used to strap a bucket with a rat inside onto the victims chest. They would then burn the bottom of the bucket so the rat, trapped, would start clawing and biting the victims chest to escape. That was more like it. Thinking of fire, she knew there was one other who desired to kill in Kingslanding as much as she. The Hound could once again become her companion, she supposed.

She scanned the room in the hope she would see the one person that didn't make her stand on ceremony and could always make her laugh. It had been so long since she had laughed properly. She couldn't see his bulking frame sat anywhere. Another reason she hated big meals like this, the company was too selective. She wished she was a child again and could feign sleep. She knew her father knew she was pretending but nonetheless he would scoop her up and take her to her room where she would miraculously wake and beg him to tell her a story. Knowing he didn't like eating on ceremony this normally worked or only for a few minutes.

Then she would sleep softly until Sansa came in and fell asleep before she would creep down to the kitchens to eat.

"Arya underfoot, I should have known it was you! If you didn't fall asleep at table then you wouldn't be hungry now!" Those that remained would often say. Still they gave her some pork pie or some bread and cheese and she would sit chatting to them about their children or what was happening outside of Winterfell. Her father always said you should know the people around you. "Would you fight for a stranger?" He'd ask Robb. "Get to know those around you, their needs, what they are good at."

When finally the Dragon Queen started to move, she saw that as her cue to leave.

She slipped out of the side door, not looking at Sansa who called after her. Sansa knew where her sister was headed and probably had some notion of protecting Arya's honour. Arya snorted at the thought. Too late for that.

He wasn't sure how long she had been there but he had become acutely aware of her eyes watching him as he swung the hammer onto one of the many swords he has been fixing that day. His chest was shining with sweat and for the first time he wasn't embarrassed about her watching him.

"I hope you brought me some food from your highborn table Arya Stark." He called over his shoulder as he struck a blow onto the blade, straightening it.

"I have had some sent up to my room already for you." She walked closer so she was on the other side of his work bench and trailed her hand over some of the swords he had already straightened or restruck.

"And who said I was going up to your room?" He thrust the blade into the water at his side and looked at her for the first time.

She tilted her head and looked at him. Brown eyes met blue eyes and they held each other in a stare of wills. She raised an eyebrow which broke their gaze and forced him to look down.

"Won't they be wondering where you are?" He eyebrows joined in the middle as he tried to ignore the thoughts running through his head

"No." She grimaced

"The Night King Slayer, the Bringer of Dawn, Lady of Winterfell, can't just keep skulking off when she feels like it." He pulled the sword out of the water, took a firm grip on it and swung it through the air to test its weight.

"Sansa is Lady of Winterfell. I am no one."

"You're not no one. You're... you're Jon Snow's little sister, your sister rules the North and in case you have forgotten, you are the reason we are all standing here. Alive." His frustration evident at her disregard for herself. Why couldn't she see what he could see? What he had been able to see a long time ago, thought at first he hadn't realised.

"And to you?" She asked, peering into his face

"What?" He screwed up his face at the sudden change in conversation. He knew she was trying to trick him into revealing something

" What am I to you? You mention my brother and my sister but I once asked you to be my family, so what would I be to you?" She tilted her head and watched as he struggled to hide his confusion and frustration

"Well what am I to you?" He turned the question back on her

She smiled "a stubborn bull headed blacksmith, bastard son of a king, slayer of white walkers, forger of swords, who a few hours ago was in my bath tub with me and who I had hoped would join me in my bed this evening."

He cocked his head and tried to hide the grin in his face. He didn't know why she still surprised him. Somehow she knew exactly what to say.

"What about your sister, she'll have my head in a spike if she catches me in your room again. And then there's Jon." His eyes popped.

"I don't care." She circled the table as he took a step back to try and distance himself and keep a clear head. She took a step to close the distance between them and looked up at him expectantly. He senses she enjoyed him being uncomfortable

"Jon would care. He doesn't know, about before-well he doesn't know it from me. He wouldn't understand. He would think I was taking advantage. Trying my luck." He flustered. She began to run her fingers softly against the hairs on his arms. It tingled and he could feel a warm pool in his stomach and his cock, already stirred, began to strain his pants.

"I don't care what he thinks. Or Sansa, or anyone. You're my family in a way they could never understand. You promised me you'd live. So live."

He dropped the hammer that he had been holding, absentmindedly and took hold of her as his mouth crashed against hers. She was right, though no one else would understand. There was something between them he couldn't hope to explain. Something that turned his insides into knots at the thought of her, an invisible thread that pulled between them.

It had been there at Harrenhall and again on the road with the brotherhood. He felt alive with her, nothing else mattered except her. He could see that now. He had heard how his father had fell in love with her aunt and that's what had started the war which left a Baratheon King on the throne and the the children of the Mad King on the run. They say his passion and devotion for her was matched only by the famous Baratheon fury.

"Come quickly to my room, the corridors will be empty and we will be undisturbed there." She pulled him towards the door by his hand. His eyes were trained on hers as she backed out of the forge.

"Mi'lady!"

Arya had backed out straight into Ser Davos Seaworth who had a small plate of cheese and chicken in his hand, meant for Gendry.

"Gendry?" His tone of astonishment was obvious. Gendry hadn't told Davos about Arya either, afraid that if he spoke of her, they would tell him the truth he was trying to hide from. Baseborn bastards can not marry highborn ladies. Let alone when they are Jon Snow's favourite little sister.

Arya looked between them both and smiled wickedly before pulling a wide eyed and blushing Gendry through the arch.

"Well I'll be damned." He heard Davos exclaim.

He took a long stride to catch up with her so they could walk beside each other. "You know I'm only coming because there's food, right?"

"Shall I take you to the kitchens there? No doubt you'll have your fathers appetite for kitchen girls."

Her voice was cold and lofty again and her hand loosened it's grip on him.

Gendry was confused. This had been her idea.

"I don't- what have I...Arya stop." He stopped walking and pulled her back.

She refused to turn.

"Are you coming or not?"

His head, heart and cock were all saying different things.

She's using you, like others of her kind.

She doesn't love you, you can't make her love you, not the way you want her to.

She might not love you but she chooses to have you and it feels so good and so right.

"Well?"


	7. Contentment

When they had both reached their peak - he had withdrawn just before he allowed himself a release - he had kissed her on the forehead before putting his head where his lips had just been. He had tastes the saltiness of the sweat that had beaded across her head. Where the breathing had returned to normal, she had laughed so loudly she had woken him from his lull of contentment.

"Hells, What's got into you?"

That had only made her laugh harder.

He had grimaced and waited for her to calm herself, when there had been ten heartbeats passed, he shook his head and threw his legs off the side of the bed,his feet padding away towards the fire where he through another log on and picked at the cheese that had been brought up. She was wheezing now.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly but her body shook as she began to pull at the sheets on her bed.

"Arya?" He dropped the cheese and crossed the room in two strides. Her eyes were clenched tight and she began to cry out unintelligible noises .

Not knowing what else to do he pulled at the sheets to release her hands and took them. She started to hit out at him, eyes still closed. "Arya! Stop! It's me! Your safe. It's me. It's Gendry." He took both hands on his and sat on her legs which had began to kick out.

She howled.

"Arya. You're safe. We are at Winterfell. Your safe. They've gone. You killed them. We won."

She continued to howl but was quieter than before. She had stopped trying to hit him and kicking out. Tentatively he released her from his hold. Her eyes were still clenched tight.

"Arya, I need you to look at me. Open your eyes and look at me. We are here. At Winterfell. I came to Winterfell. We're safe now." He pulled her to him and she lay her head on his shoulder.

After a while her breathing calmed. She pulled away from him.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was laughing and then it felt like I was choking. I can still feel his hands around my throat."

"That will pass. You haven't slept, you should sleep. I'll stay until you fall asleep. Lie down." He instructed her.

"Why would you go?" She looked at him now with a furrowed brow.

"It's not right, me being here, with you, like this."

"Why not?"

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "You know why."

She rolled her eyes in response

"Are we still on this?"

Having nothing more to say he lay back on the bed, enjoying the view of seeing her, sitting on the side of the bed, naked.

"So I couldn't persuade you to stay?" Her voice was light but he couldn't fail to hear the sarcasm that laced it as she trailed her fingers up his chest to the small patch of curls that lay by his heart.

"What did the Queen want with you earlier?" He asked, playing with her hair. He liked this. This was what it could be like, he thought. If things were simpler.

"To have her gratitude witnessed before she asks for the North to fight for her in Kingslanding."

He nodded slowly in response.

Life wasn't going to stay like this, he knew it.

"Did Jon say when we are to leave again?" He asked , trailing his fingers from her hair down her spine and back up. She could feel the rough callouses on his fingers. She welcomed his touch. He calmed in a way she hadn't thought possible. It would hurt to leave him again, she knew that, but she hadn't been destined to grow old as someone's wife. She still had two names on her list.

"He said that before we went to war again, we must first pay our respects for those who fought as didn't get to see the dawn."

"I lost a lot of good smiths, whether through death or injury. It will take us at least a fortnight to get the basics prepared."

His fingers grazed one of the scars above her hip. "Are you going to tell me about these? About what happened to you after we parted?"

"One day, perhaps. There's nothing to tell."

He laughed "I doubt that, trouble seems to follow you Arry."

"And you? What happened after the Red Woman? How did you escape?" She lay her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth and the steady beat of his heart.

"Ser Davos rescued me, put me on a boat with a small pouch of gold. Rowed around for a bit, thought I would never get back to Kingslanding but I did. Opened up a little forge and went by a different name."

Arya shot up "You went back to Kingslanding?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be the last place they'd look for me."

"That was stupid."

"It worked didn't it? And I thought I told you not to insult people who were bigger than you? Is that how you got these scars?"

She rolled her eyes and returned to lying on his chest.

"Then what?"

"Waited. Didn't know what for but I figured I'd be needed for something. Didn't want to fight with the Lannisters, Stannis tried to kill me, I thought you and all your family were dead. Had no one to fight for."

"How did you end up riding behind Jon?"

Gendry shifter slightly, the arm underneath her was beginning to go numb.

"Davos. Again. Came to find me. Figured I would fight for your brother. We went up to the wall, past it to try and get a white. There was a bear. Bloody big beast of a thing with blue eyes. Jon sent me back to the wall to get help. Woke up a few days later having caught a fever."

"I'm glad you didn't die." She yawned

"So am I,mi'lady."

"If you call me that again I'll hit you." She replied yawning

"Is that a threat...mi'lady."

He felt her move before she could swing and grabbed her wrist just in time. Her eyes widened and she went to hit him with her other hand but he grabbed that too.

They annoyed look on her face just made him laugh. This just made her more annoyed.

"Let me go or I'll stab you in your sleep."

"That's a bit extreme mi'lady, even for you." He grinned staring straight into her eyes. She pouted and tried to wriggle free but he was stronger. Every time she tried to pull free he just laughed and adjusted his body so his legs trapped hers in his and he held her arms aloft

"If you don't let me go I won't let you fuck me again." She smiled knowingly, having felt his cock pressing into her, already hard again.

"As mi'lady commands!" He lets go of her arms at once and she falls on to his chest with a soft splat.

"Ow! Oaf." She hits him on the chest with little force

"Oh I'm an oaf now?"

"Yes. A big,stupid, bullheaded oaf!"

He waits a moment then pulls his hands up her sides feeling her wriggle at his touch. He can't help but be further aroused at the feeling of her naked body moving against him at his touch.

"Oh sorry,does that tickle?" He asked innocently. She makes a non distinct sound and yawns.

He waits a couple of minutes then trails his fingers up and down her side again softly. She couldn't help but move against him at his touch. With each movement he felt himself getting harder

"Gendry..." She admonishes Him sleepily

"Mi'lady." He had to bite back his grib

"If you keep doing that than neither of us will get any sleep." Her eyes were still closed.

"I guess I had better stop then." He pulled her closer with his arms instead. The heat soft weight of her made him feel...he couldn't think of the words. His body ached, his eyes struggled to stay open but he knew he wanted her again once more before he slept.

"I didn't say to stop." The muffled sound vibrated against his chest.

He grinned and took his chin in her hand and kissed her lightly.

She opened her mouth in response and moved to face him, using her elbow to prop herself up on his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her back this time as she returned his kisses, arranging herself so her body was lined with his. This time was different to the previous two times. There was no threat of death, no frenzy, both were definitely feeling less awkward.

They both took there time in exploring each other this time. He let her take control, enjoying seeing the change in her face as she moved above him. When he tried to roll her over so he could pull out she just pressed down harder and whether through tiredness, relief or happiness, he let himself fill her, just this once. His eyes closed tightly as he called out her name. He felt her rise and then fall beside him, gasping for air.

"Is this what it's always like?" She asks when her breathing returns to normal. His only reply was a soft murmur as he let sleep take over.


	8. Fire

He was warm for the first time in months. He shifted slightly as he woke. She was still there. It hadn't been a dream.

He opened his eyes slowly as he yawned.

His whole body ached as he tried to stretch out slowly so as not to wake her. She looked even smaller with his arm wrapped around her. Her head could almost fit into one of his hands.

The fire had been replenished at some time in the night for it blazed with heat. He tried to turn without waking her or cursing aloud in pain. He would try and get some sour leaf to chew on to take the edge off of the pain. The laceration to his shoulder had been sewn up when he had returned to the forge and luckily wasn't as deep as it had looked.

On the table, next to the food she had had brought up for him the night before, was a stone jug with steam rising from it. Unsure what part of the day it was, he slowly lifted her from him and tried to ease himself out of bed. It was no use. He would have to wake her.

She had the same look on her face when he had to wake her before when she had fallen asleep after escaping Harrenhall. She scrunched up her nose and pushing him off as he gently shook her. What he didn't expect was her other arm to pull out a dagger from underneath her pillow and swing towards his throat as her eyes opened wildly.

"Arya! Stop! It's me!" He shouted. For a moment she looked confused, then She looked confused, then embarrassed until the cold demeanour he had become accustomed to seeing on her, settled on her face.

"Did no one ever tell you not to wake a wolf." She muttered turning over so he was left to stare at her back.

"I- what?" He shook his head. He recovered himself quickly. "Anyway, someone's been in here, they've left water for you." His arm now free, he pushed himself up so he could see her properly.

"Be my guest." She had closed her eyes again but he knew she was fully awake by the rigidness of her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean someone's been in here. They've probably seen me in your bed."

"Don't care." She replied.

Exasperated, he flopped back down.

"We had better rise soon, it's probably time." He stayed after a minute had passed.

When she didn't respond he ran his hand through his hair, or what was left of it. Perhaps he should grown it again. Maybe grow a beard again too.

"Well, I'm not going to be late Arya. They died for us. Dondarrion saved my life over the wall and I won't forget that. Thousands of people died so that we could live." He twisted himself away from her and rose out of the bed. "I know you don't care about anything anymore but good men and women died. I for one mean to say thank you." He pulled his clothes up off the floor and hastily dressed, unsure of where this sudden anger had come from. He stalked towards the door.

"Gendry, wait." Her voice was calm but had the underlying power of someone who was used to her orders being obeyed.

He couldn't help himself, he turned and felt the anger evaporate. She had sat herself up. She looked at him and his anger quelled and it was his turn to feel embarrassed.

"Your cloak, you'll want to look good. Take one of Robb's. Please."

He tried to study her face, looking for a hint of what she was thinking. When he couldn't find anything he did as he was commanded. He found the biggest one he could.

"Thank you." He wasn't sure how he felt about wearing something so fine. He'dturned as he spoke but she had lain back down.

"You are going to come, aren't you?" He asked as he approached the door again. She didn't reply.

"This isn't just for those who have just died. This is for all of them. For your father, your mother, your brothers. Yoren and Lommy. This is for all of them or we wouldn't be here today."

He waited for a reply but there was nothing, so he left.

In her bed, screwed up in a ball, Arya let the tears fall silently. For why should she live when others were dead? She had prepared herself to meet the God of Death. She had allowed herself to live for that one night. Still alive, she didn't know if she could ever let go . For how do you live when you should be dead?

Opening the door to where he had been sleeping before he had been commanded to sleep in Arya's room, he was shocked to find Ser Davos asleep against a wall, sat on the edge of the straw mattress on the floor. For the shortest of seconds, he thought he was dead. Gendry coughed loudly.

"I was only resting my - ah there you are lad." He looked at Gendry for what seemed to Gendry an overly long time.

"I don't think I need ask where you've spent the night." He raises his eyebrows as Gendry rolls his eyes and begins to strip off his still dirty and bloodstained clothing.

Davos raised his hands in defence.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do, Gendry. It's obvious from the way you look at her that you've got a soft spot for her. I know you spent some time with her growing up but you were a young lad then, you're a man now."

Gendry grunted in response, shaking his legs out of his leathers and dipped a dirty cloth into some water and tried to wash the dried blood and dirt off them as best he could.

Davos watched him for a minute as he prepared to let him down gently. He cared for the boy, he saw the potential in him to be a good leader. He had his Uncle Stannis' determination and ethic for hard work but he had also seen Robert and Renley's stubbornness and impulsiveness in him - like telling the King of the North that he was a King's bastard. He was definitely a Baratheon. Davis briefly thought of Shireen and her kindness, his heart still broke when he thought of her. Yes, the boy has the kindness of the Baratheon too, for the Baretheons rewarded loyalty.

It would seem that Gendry favoured his father in another potentially more dangerous way. He was besotted with a Stark girl. That hadn't ended so well the last time.

"Look lad. When your stuck with someone long enough you form at attachment. It happens. When you're faced with death, you'll do anything to feel alive. Now the King holds you in high esteem for all you've done, for going beyond the wall and working out how to mound that dragonglass but she is his sister, the favourite one at that."

Gendry didn't answer. He pulled the cleanest tunic on that he had from the heap on the floor.

"And this is the same brother of your beloved who you told who your father was, against better advice may I add? This is the same person who is... close to the Queen whose throne was snatched from her in her mind by your father! Gods lad you don't half get yourself in a muddle!"

"Yeah, well I know all this." He mumbled pulling his leather jerkin on.

Davos clasped Gendry on the back.

"Aye, I know lad, but sometimes we need reminding of the reality of our situation."

Gendry twisted his shoulder to shrug Davos off.

"Hadn't we best get going? I can't see them holding of the burning of thousands because some bastard blacksmith and the Onion Knight aren't there." He said bitterly as he pulled on the cloak that had one belonged the King in the North, the Young Wolf, and strode out towards the courtyard.


	9. Stone

He had decided to give her the day to herself. "Grief is a cloak worn in different ways." Davos had advised him as they stood near the back of those assembled for the burning. He had tried to catch her eye subtly as she walked past him after she had lit the straw around Ser Beria but she had looked straight ahead. Her eyes, those beautiful and intelligent eyes, were bloodshot but empty.

He had wanted to go after her then, merely to check she was ok but Davos had given a small shake of the head and he stood back, head bowed.

He had made himself busy the rest of the day by lifting the rocks out of the courtyard and forge that had fallen, glad to be useful and tasked with something that only required strength of body and not of mind. He tried not to let himself think of her and the inevitable parting that would occur. He had promised to stand and fight for the King in the North, for the Starks. If that meant fighting for the Dragon Queen then so be it. He just hoped he wouldn't fight against people he had grown up with. Those who had helped him in the Street of Steel. He had found it hard enough slaying those who had fought with him hours before until the Night King turned their bodies into his blue eyes soldiers.

It would be harder to kill those who had known for years.

The people of Kingslanding were a fickle bunch. He remembered the day of the Lannister Queen's atonement. He had stayed inside by the anvil all day. He wouldn't be a witness to the shaming. If it was true she killed his father then so be it. If it was true she had lain with her brother, so be it. He would take no part in it. He had kept himself to himself and it had served him well. His duty was to ensure all who went into battle had the best equipment he could give them in the time they had.

Arya was home now, at last, he knew she wouldn't leave it again.

Perhaps if he survived the next war, Jon would bring him back, let him work in the forge here.

He grimaced at the thought of the cold then grinned as he remembered Arya's words "Stay close to that forge then."

Maybe if he kept his head down and worked hard, he might be rewarded by being made a knight. That could make a difference.

But would that be too long? Would they wed her to someone else in the meantime? New alliances would have to be made and she was the second sister of the King in the North, and if rumours were true, soon to be sister to the Dragon Queen. There were probably already planning a match with a prince from Dorne.

He tried to wipe these thoughts out of his mind but he knew his days and, more importantly, nights were numbered.

It took most of the day for a group of them to pile the rocks and stones onto wagons to be pulled away from the courtyard, stables and forge. He was glad. He wanted to be kept busy. Then it would be night. He had been asked to attend this feast, as a reward no doubt for finding out how to forge the dragonglass. He hadn't told anyone it was by chance that he had cut his finger on the edge of a piece and watched it change from a deep red to a deep purple if held up against the light. More blood magic.


	10. Leaves

He looked around during the feast for Arya. He knew she had little time for them but thought she would at least attend this one, the feast to honour the dead.

He had looked first at the dais, to the top table where Davos was sat amongst Jon, Tormund, Arya's sister and other brother, the eunic, the imp and the Dragon Queen. There had been a place set for her, on her sisters right hand side but she hadn't appeared yet.

He had found himself opposite the Hound who was tearing into the chicken as if it was still alive and had to be caught. Gendry hardly dared to take any good from the sharing plate that a serving girl had placed there earlier. She had lingered a little too long and allowed her hand to trail across his leg as she pulled it back from the table.

"Have you seen Arya?" He asked

the Hound.

"You can still smell the burning bodies and that's where you're head is at?" Sandor Clegane scoffed.

"I just want to thank her."

"I'm sure you do." Clegane tolled his eyes whilst throwing down a chicken bone.

"Look, it's not about that!" Gendry admonished him. He was worried that she hadn't appeared yet, although he had hoped to be joining her in bed that evening.

"Of course it's about that you twat! Why shouldn't it be. The dead are dead. You're not."

Gendry thought for a moment. _He's right. He's actually right. Why am I sat here waiting_.

He stood to check she hadn't snuck into the room and went to leave.

That's when fate played a hand that would change the path of a bull by order of a dragon and a wolf...

———————————

He had been pulled over by Tormund to celebrate being made the Lord of Storm's End. He threw back the ale thrust into his hand by the Free Folk Leader, desperate to get away. But Tormund was one of several people who pushed ale and Dornish wine into his hands,

laughing at how quickly he drank it, mistaking his eagerness to escape the room for his joy at his good fortune. "Aye, he likes his ale and wine, takes after his father in more ways than one!" Cries out one of the North bannermen "Then we'd better warn the kitchens to lock the maids up!"

More laughing and jeering erupted around him.

"Lord Baratheon, if you could spare me a moment?" Davos gently takes the tankard Gendry and pulled him away from the crowd of well-wishers and hanger ons.

"I had thought there would be a certain lady you would have wanted to share this with, now your prospects have changed and could lead you to make an honest woman of her?" He whispers, careful not to make eye contact with Jon who was watching them closely.

Gendry nodded and slipped our of the side door and headed back out to the cold night to resume his search for her.

He couldn't remember when he had first thought about her as woman. He did remember waking up from his first dream about her. They had been travelling with the brotherhood and he had been having strange dreams, he could never remember what they were, only snippets that disappeared as quickly as smoke. He was often waking several times in the night with a start.

That night he had decided to go out and go for a quiet piss after one of these dreams and on his way back he saw her. She was sat on a log picking the moss off of it and throwing it down.

"Arya?" He whispered loudly

She turned and he saw a hint of a smile. "I was hoping someone would wake soon. I'm bored."

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked crouching down beside her.

"Can't."

"Oh." Crouching wasn't the best thing for him to be doing, it made him want to piss even more.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked.

"Needed to -" he stopped, remembering himself and grimaced.

"To piss?" She finished for him.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But what? You won't say piss in front of me now?"

"Well, you know, it wouldn't be right?" He looked at the ground beneath him

"Why?" She asked stubbornly "I've seen you piss, hell I've seen you naked not three weeks ago!"

"Yeah well that won't be happening again!"

"Why? What's changed?"

"Well you know, with you being...you."

"How many times! I'm not a lady! I've seen you piss hundreds of times! It doesn't scare me if that's what you think.

"Well then that's just weird," he laughed trying to ease the tension and wipe the stubborn frown from her face. They say in relative silence for a moment.

"Why don't I get to see you anymore?" Her voice lowered as she started picking at the loose bark on the log, refusing to look at him.

"Arya, you see me everyday."

"Only at meal times." She replied petulantly

"Well I've been mending armour and sharpening swords haven't I? You should know, I've caught you watching me."

"Only because I'm bored!"

"Move over on that log with your skinny arse my foots feeling funny crouched here."

She obliged and moved over so he could sit beside her.

"Regardless of what you say, you're a highborn and...it just wouldn't be right, you spending all your time with me." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked looking at him strangely

"Because...I dunno it just looks weird or something" he shook his head and wished he had just stayed asleep and not woken.

"Why does it look weird? We've travelled together for months what do they think is going to happen? That we are going to run off back to Kings Landing?"

"Lord Beric thought it was-"

"Lord Beric? What did he say?" Arya interrupted. Her voice hard and commanding.

"Seven hells Arya keep your voice down, do you want me to lose my head?"

Her face fell and she looked away so she could hide her feelings. She had missed him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned...look your a highborn Lady and I'm a baseborn bastard. He's just protecting you."

"From what? From you?" She scoffed and started to laugh. Once she'd started, she didn't stop until she'd fallen off the log

"It's not that funny." He growled quietly

"Oh it is! Oh hell I'm stuck, haha that's brilliant."

He looked down at her and fought to hold back a smile. He rarely saw her smile, it drew him in. He couldn't help but smile too. He watched as she tried to regain her breathing. Her eyes were still scrunched up from laughing and her hair had fell onto the leaves as if on a pillow.

"Oh help me Gendry my tummy hurts from laughing!"

"Not until you apologise." He smirked, throwing some moss at her. Her eyes snapped open as the moss hit her on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll stay like this. I suppose even you look better upside down." Her breathing calmed as she looked up at him. He had been studying her intently. Her hair had begun to grow. Not much but he couldn't ignore, not when he was so close to her, that she had begun to grow a woman's body.

"You don't. You still look like a scrawny little pain in the arse!" This time it was Gendry who laughed and Arya who looked hurt.

"Oh cheer up I was only joking." He reached over and poked her on the nose.

"Oi! Get off you mumping pig!"

"That's no way for a lady to speak!" He went to do it again but she was ready for him this time and she grabbed his arm and pulled him down, the log went from beneath him and he fell into the soggy leaves that had been hiding underneath as she started to laugh again.

"Arya!"

She carried on laughing as he tried to get up and lost his footing in the dark and fell back down. He waited for her to stop laughing.

"That definitely wasn't ladylike!" He grinned turning to her

"Because I'm not a lady." She smirked and looked up at the sky. "You'll remember that one of these days. Look, look up." She gestured to the sky as she wriggled to get comfortable.

"Back at home I used to like looking at the stars. On my nameday I used to stay up later, and father used to take me for a walk in the Godswood." She whispered as if scared someone would steal here memory

"He did it for all of us on our namedays, even Jon. We used to look at the stars and he'd tell me stories of my aunt Lyanna and his brother and father and how when he was small, he used to run to the Godswood. Did you know Bran was born there? In the Godswood? He had come early and they were scared he was too small and mother had been walking with me and Sansa even though she didn't like our Godswood. I don't remember it but Sansa says she does. I don't believe her. I don't know what we were doing but they didn't take the chance of mother birthing early with Rickon, she stayed close to the castle and her chambers for the last two moons."

Gendry listened closely. It was the first time in a long time that he had heard her mention her family and Winterfell.

"Father used to stay the stars were all the Starks who came before us looking down on us." She continued to whisper "Wonder which one he is."

She screwed up her eyes again, this time to stop the tears that were silently escaping from grey-blue eyes.

Gendry reached out to brush them away. That only made her cry harder and she turned towards him and curled herself up into a ball

Balls to Lord Beric!

He pulled her to him and rested his chin in her head. It had a leaf tucked into her hair which he took out. It felt soft, her hair. Not like his which felt like thin straw

"I want to go home!" She cried into him and he felt helpless. He remembered being held by his mother when he was small, on the days she was singing. He realised as he got older that a bag of coins from his father had come always led to his mother being happy. On those days they'd buy fresh bread and his mother would be singing as she applied a red paste to her lips and cheeks. He liked those days. She had a beautiful smile, his mother. They used to dance around the room on those days together. He liked dancing with her.

When he awoke himself from the memories of his mother, he realised Arya had stopped crying and was breathing steadily into him.

She felt different in his arms to before, when she used to sleep next to him when they were with Yoren. After Harrenhall, they used to laugh at Hot Pie's snoring and she'd ask him about different types of armour and how different swords were made. She had told him about Needle and how her favourite brother had given it to her. "He's a bastard, like you, but we are more alike than me and Sansa. Robb has to pretend to be grown up and follow father around learning how to be a Lord so I don't get to see him as much."

Gendry had always wanted a brother or sister, someone to play with or look after. He thought maybe that's what she'd become to him. But she had grown now. He felt the small mounds under her tunic as they pressed into his chest. She felt different. Longer but not by much. Her hair smelt better too now they had soap. He slowly released her from his arms and got up. She was still asleep. He carefully put his arms under her and picked her up, she was featherlight and he walked extra slowly back to where the others were sleeping. He lay her down gently, as if she was a sword he had just spend hours bending and tempering.

"Remember boy, you can look but don't touch."

Thoros was awake.

"I know." He whispered back.

The next morning he woke to find her still huddled into him. A veil of shame ran over him as he realised he had sprung overnight. Instead of the wisps of dreams he had been experiencing, he remembered everything about the one he had just had. His cheeks flushed at the thought. He remembered every touch of herAs he detached himself from her. Peeling his arm from under her she moaned, reminding him of his dream further and which only seemed to make his cock even harder. He crept out of the cave, everyone else seemed to have woken and gone about their day.

Well this is going to be a difficult way to piss. He muttered to himself.

_A/N _

_Thanks for all the lovely feedback. I know this is a bit of a slow burner so thanks for sticking with me and my stubborn wolf and bull!_

_Hope you liked this extended chapter !_


	11. Arrows

Arya knew Gendry would find her eventually. She was putting off the inevitable. She cursed herself for letting herself be guided by the need to live before dying. Her inquisitiveness has often got her into trouble and now she had created a problem she only had one way to fix. To run away. Drawing back her bow arm, she paused, who was she aiming at? Cersei? The Mountain? Herself?

For in that moment she hated herself for what she knew she had to do. She had to protect her family. Protect them from Cersei, the Dragon Queen and herself. She was a monster who had to be far from those she loved or they would end up hurt or dead. Like Mycah, like Lady, like Yoren and like Ser Beric. Too many people had died because of her. No more.

She would attend the War Council and then head to Kingslanding before they left. She might be able to save many lives that way. Then she would go, back to the life of the Faceless man. Back to being No One. For No One feels not loved. If you do not love, you cannot cause damage not feel the pain when they are taken away from you. No more.

She knew now that Bran would know her plans and perhaps see where she was going to end up, but she would not ask. She knew Sansa would worry but understand. They were still very different people, but both were strong and recovered from what life had dealt them.

Arya thought back to the meeting with Sansa that morning when she told her her plan. At first Sansa was shocked to find that Arya had been with Gendry for all that time and hidden his true heritage from her. Then when she explained what she was going to ask Danerys, she tried to advise her against it.

"What If then he is loyal to her? Or worse she kills him because of who he is?"

"Bran will see it. Bran will tell me. As soon as the thought pops into her head, I will cut her throat." Arya had replied calmly as she lay her hand on Needle's hilt.

"We can't rely on Bran." Sansa argued

"It's the only choice for him."

"No, no it's not. Let him work here for me. He can smith here. Then you can be together. I'll talk to Jon, make him agree. It's clear from the way he is around you that he is as besotted as a milk maid." She tried to reason

"I won't be here. You know where I will be going. I want him kept safe. I owe him that Sansa. As a Lord of his own house he will have his pick of ladies and he will always have a home. I offered for him to serve us, to serve Robb and he's done serving. He needs to be in control of his own destiny. I want you to help him. He is fair and just but I don't want him taken advantage of. He sees the good in people too easily and doesn't see the bad stuff. Promise me you'll help him be the Lord I know he can be?"

Sansa sighed and shrugged.

"If that's what you think is best. I just hope you know that he seems a rare man. He doesn't seem cruel or violent. Don't throw him away unless you are sure."

"I'm not like you Sansa, I never have been. I'm not a great lady and I never wanted to be. It's just not me."

———————————

He didn't know why he hadn't thought to look before, he turned out of the courtyard, careful to avoid the pools of vomit from over-excited revellers and began to make his way towards the forge. As he made to go through one of the arches, he narrowly avoided an arrowhead that pierced the sacking that had been haphazardly nailed onto a barrel.

"Don't shoot!" He laughed, holding his hands held up. Arya smiled as she lowered her bow and he walked over to her in a new, more confident, manner.

"It's night time, it's freezing and everyone's celebrating. You should be celebrating with them."

Arya prepared another arrow. "I am celebrating." She released the arrow and it hit the centre of the black smudge she had obviously painted on.

Gendry places his hands behind his back and took a calming breath.

"Yeah, I am too." He took another deep breath before continuing

"I'm not Gendry Rivers anymore. I'm Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End by order of the Queen."

Her eyes widened happily

"Congratulations." She smiled

He stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist kissing her hard before releasing her

"I don't know how to be Lord of anything, I hardly know how to use a fork. All I know is that you're beautiful and I love you and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me. So be with me."

No one had ever called her beautiful, except her parents. Sansa was the beautiful one.

Suddenly he's on one knee in front of her, like a knight pledging his vow. He looked up at her, his sea blue eyes full of hope and happiness. "Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storm's End."

His heart was beating in his chest. He hadn't intended to ask her, at least not yet, but it all seemed to fall into place. The dead were defeated, he know had a future and a name, he was finally worthy of her, he had something to offer her other than a life of smoke and hardwork. Of struggling to find food and have enough coin for coal.

She bent to join him in the floor and put her cool hands into his ale-flushed cheeks before kissing him softly. As he returned the kiss as delicately as a blacksmith could, he pulled her up so they were standing. His mind running away with ideas of pushing her against the wall and exploring her further. They both pull away gently and her eyes were still closed, relishing the moment. When she opened them, he saw the torchlight dancing in her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"You'll be a wonderful Lord. And any Lady will be lucky to have you. But I'm not a lady," the smile slowly fell from his face

"I never have been. That's not me." She added as he took a step backwards and his hands left her waist.

Arya turned and resumed her stance, preparing to fire another arrow. She tried to ignore the buzzing of the blood rushing round her and the lump forming in her throat. Why couldn't he just let it be?

She waited to hear his boots stomping out but he hadn't moved. She closed her eyes and released the arrow. Go. She willed him. Go and leave me be. Go and find someone who can love you and be with you properly.

"Which bit? Which bit isn't you? After the other night I thought... and last night...you can't just do that and then tell me that you don't want it! That it's not you. I know you Arya Stark and I might not know where you've been the last couple of years or what you've been through but I know where you have been the last couple of nights." His voice was calm but urgent, he was trying to control the urge to grab and shake her.

Arya brought another arrow to her bow and tried to ignore the pain unfurling in her stomach. Just leave. She pulled the arrow towards her and closed her eyes as she took aim again.

"Arya!" He raised his voice but remained rooted to the spot.

"You should go back to the feast to celebrate." She replied calmly.

"Celebrate what? That I'm alive? That I've been given a title? That I'n not a bastard anymore? I know why the Dragon Queen has done it, I'm not stupid!"

"You helped us beat the army of the dead, you're Robert Baretheon's son. You deserve it." She answered as calmly as before and you're the greatest, kindest, most gentle man I know. She added to herself silently.

"She wants me to owe her something. Well, I'm sick of being told what to do by this Queen or this Lord. I followed Jon because I believed he wanted to make a difference, because he reminded me of you! I followed him because you had asked me to follow your brother and I made the wrong choice then. We should have left to going King Robb then.There isn't day or night that goes by where I wish we had left the brotherhood together that night. I meant what I said. I couldn't be your family, you would always be my lady. Both because of who you are and because even then I wanted you to be mine. Then when I heard what happened, Arya, I thought you were dead."

"Maybe I am." Her voice was low and even. This only served to kinder his anger

"What? You know how stupid that sounds? I know your alive, I've felt your heart beat, I've held you to me when you've cried. I don't care how you got back here. I just want to be with you. We fought to live didn't we? I don't know much about fancy things. I know metal and I know fire. I know that I love you and know you love me too!" He couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed her with his both his hands. He had to make her see, to look at him.

"You don't know anything about me, not anymore." Her voice was quiet and emotionless. He tried to get her to look him in the eye but she seemed to be looking through him.

"Right and who's fault is that? If you won't let me in then I can't learn can I? I used to know you pretty well if you remember and after the last couple of nights I'd say I knew you pretty well!"

She sighed and placed her bow on the side ready to be waxed and restrung the next morning.

"I'm going now. I had hoped you'd understand. Now if you don't let go of me I will take the dagger that I have placed by your heart and I will push it through the leather." He hadn't seen her raise her other hand, had only followed the one laying the bow down.

He let her go immediately, not for fear of pain, but for fear of her.

"What have they done to you? They carved you up and trained you not to feel, ok, I get that. But you're not you anymore it's like you're..." He threw his hands up in the air .

"No one." She finished the sentence for him and turned to walk away.

"Maybe your right. I mean I'm just a stupid bastard from a Fleasbottom who thought being made a Lord might finally make him respectable enough to be with the great Lady Stark. Guess I do just know nothing. Have a good life Arya, I won't be bothering you again." He turned and walked out the way he cane, heading back to the hall. Not for company or ale, but because he knew it would be the last place she'd go.

"Stupid bull." Whispered Arya as she pulled her cloak tightly around her and headed outside toward the Godswood.


	12. Raven

She had hoped the Godswood would be empty. She didn't know why but she felt drawn there. Alas, sat in the same place he had two nights ago, was Bran.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." She called out to him as she approached.

"I'm not alone. You're here now." He replied as she came nearer

"How come you're here?" She asked as she stood over him.

"To see you."

Arya tolled her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you're a bit weird sometimes Bran?"

He smiled a rare smile. "No, but they think it."

"Can you read minds now as well?" She asked, unfurling a moth eaten old fur rug from under her arm and laying it next to him.

"Not quite. But I can read people and the actions once an event has occurred. See the paths their choices make."

She narrowed her eyes "So you spy on us?"

"I see things as they happen once a decision has been made. Would it help you to explain Lord Baratheon's intentions this evening?"

"No." She answered firmly.

They sat for a while, neither saying anything. Arya was glad of the companionable silence, she had found the solace she had hoped to find. After a while she could not keep herself from asking any longer

"Bran, When we were last here, you gave me the dagger to kill the Night King, did you know then it would be me?" She spoke quietly and looked away.

"I saw that you were the most likely candidate to wield it."

"Not Jon?"

"No, not Jon. He is torn and wanted to protect not kill whereas you..." he let his words hang in the air and Arya nodded.

"My list. You know where I'm going." She didn't need to ask the question, she knew he would always know

"I see many paths for many people. We start off as acorns, our family are the roots to keep us safe as we grow, to provide us with a strong foundation. The branches can go in any direction."

Arya rolled her eyes.

"I need to know then when I go, that Gen-Lord Baratheon will be safe. That he will forget me and you will help him be a great Lord." She smiled just as she had when she had turned Gendry down and told him he wouldn't need her to be a great Lord.

"Some in this world had poisonous roots, so how could the acorn thrive? Some were deprived of the sun, to keep it from growing. Some barely survive. Others die in winter. He never knew his roots."

" I think you're more annoying now then when you kept climbing on the walls and finding my best hiding places and telling Robb."

"Gendry has a lot of choices to make. For much of his life he thought he had only one destiny, in the smoke, steam and fire. He thought he knew where he came from. He was not ashamed.When he found out he was King Robert's bastard son he had to take time to realise what that meant for him and those who chose to share his life with. When the Dragon Queen made him a legitimate heir, which she did at your request, he thought it wade make a difference. But she didn't know he already was. Just like Jon isn't a bastard, neither is Gendry."

Arya looked up, aghast. "What?!"

"You must speak to Tyrion Lannister before you leave tomorrow. Do not tell him where you are going. Soon he will have his own choices to make."

"Bran, what are you talking about?"

"Ask him about the vat of wine he helped his brother to get out of the castle on the night before the red moon."

He closed his eyes. When they opened again, they were all white. The Raven had taken flight.

Authors note

I had always been intrigued by Cersei's 'black haired little beauty' she mentioned to Catelyn. Also how different would it be if Gendry had a legitimate claim to the throne just as Jon did?


	13. Water

He took the long way to the hall, made longer still be the well wishers who wanted to rejoice in his apparent good fortune.

"I served your Uncle Stannis."

"I fought for your father at the battle of the Trident."

"You are the image of your Uncle Renley."

Girls had begun to courtesy at him coquettishly and giggle. They had done it before when he had been in Dragonstone it when he first started to work in the Winterfell forges. Now it seemed as if even the highborns were fluttering their eyelashes at him. Except one. His lips pulled up on one side at the thought of Arya fluttering her eyelashes. It would never happen. That wasn't her. That's why he loved her. He would probably saying something funny to make her laugh if she did, to see the little crease in her face as she grimaced at him and called him stupid.

As he passed by a gaggle of them who called out to him,

He gave a slight nod of the head and tight smile.

He passed the kitchens and stopped. What he wanted was as much wine as he could carry and then to return to his makeshift room by the Forge. At least it would be warm there. She would know where to find him, if she changed her mind. If not he could drink as much as he could and fall asleep and hope the last few hours had all been a dream and awake to find her wrapped around him once more.

Decision made, he stopped under the doorway to the kitchen and step down onto the cobbles. He was hit by the warmth as he entered and was reminded that this had been the first time since he had left Arya's bed that morning that he didn't feel cold. The warmth spread through him and he would have gladly hidden in a corner somewhere if a woman with grey and brown hair hadn't bustled over to him.

"No need to ask who you are my Lord, I remember your father well!" She had laughed, "Although I think I'm a little old for you! What can I get you? Some boar? Ale? Wine?"

"Erm, wine or ale, I don't mind which. Thank you." He mumbled, he felt as if he was on the back foot.

"I'll get my daughter now. Jinny!" She shouted behind her.

"Take a seat my Lord, can I get you anything whilst you wait?"

Gendry shook his head.

The woman looked him up and down.

"Yes, there's no denying you're one of Robert's babes." She tilted her. "Do you favour your mother too?"

"I don't know, she died when I was small."

"A shame, I lost my parents when I was our Desmon's age and it leaves a pain you can't quite fill. Did you ever see your father?"

He wanted to shout at her, to tell her to shut up and give him his wine or ale and leave him be. His body was aching and his eyes dropped.

"No." He closed his eyes and tried to picture the coals in a grate and not of the grey eyes of Arya Stark.

"A shame. A lovely lad in his youth, oh he could charm his way into a Septa's bed! Strong and his laugh! He could make you laugh so hard you felt you couldn't breathe! No a shame you didn't know him. A shame he didn't know you, could have sent you up here to be raised by Lord Stark, he had his own bastard you know. He's a Lord now too!" Gendry wondered if the woman was drunk or always so free with her tongue.

"Where is that girl!" She turned and shouted into the darkness "Jinny! The young Lord is waiting, a fine service you do him making him wait!" She shook her head

"I am so sorry my Lord, it's been rather busy what with the feast and trying to find the moon tea for Lady- there you are!"

A girl with long brown hair hurried towards them

"Sorry mother but I was asked to-"

"I've got no time for your excuses! The young Lord wants some wine and ale."

"I'll have to get some brought up from the cellar, are you ok to wait my Lord?"

He shook his head to wake himself up. "Of course, I can get it myself if you show me the way?"

"You'll do no such thing! You look as if you could fall asleep if left alone any longer. Jinny will bring it up to you. "

"There's no need, really I can manage."

"I won't here of it! Now Lady Sansa has moved you two doors down from Ser Davos. I know because it was me who sent the hot water up not long ago. Do you know where that is?"

"Why has she moved me? I was perfectly happy in the-"

"A Lord cannot sleep amongst the ashes! No that wouldn't do at all, wouldn't do at all would it Jinny? What are you still doing here girl! Go and get the Lord's drink! Oh and make sure those chambermaids aren't taking all the moon tea! It needs to be brewed properly or they'll soon reveal they aren't maids at all!"

Gendry shook his head again, everything had been taken from him. Why did they have to change everything? If they hadn't he might be lying skin to skin with Arya, drinking wine with her and being warmed by her fire and her touch.

"She'll be with you presently my Lord, now away with you or you'll catch your death in this cold!"

He didn't need telling twice and heaved himself of the chair and narrowly avoided hitting his head on the beam as he left. Next time he would just steal it from the hall. He couldn't be going through all that again.

He got lost three times. He would have got lost Gods know hoe many more was it not for Jinny finding him.

"Mi'Lord?" She called out as he opened a door to find racks and racks of cloth and clothing drying.

"You're this way now mi'lord." He stumbled back, it was dark and his foot got stuck in one of the cobbles.

"We're lucky most of the castle is still standing mi'lord, so much of the outer parts were damaged. Here you hold on to me Sir, we don't want you gettin' injured after the battle! That wouldn't do!"

She pulled one of the carafes to settle in her bosom, which Gendry swore was displayed more than before, and took his hand.

"It's not too far now. I brought the water to myself and added the seagrass oil as mi'lady recommended."

"Why would I want seagrass oil?" He asked, his brows pinched. Why did he know so little?

She laughed loudly "To make you smell nice of course! This way, not too far to go now."

He allowed her to drag him through the castle, not knowing where he was and where he was going. They seemed to be the recurring theme of his evening.

"This is you mi'lord. If you could just let me have my hand back I can open the door for you!" She laughed again

He loosened his grip on her hand and stumbled back, the mix of ale, wine and rejection was taking it's toll on him now.

"Come in, I'll pour this for you mi'lord!"

"Er, thanks?" He wasn't sure what to do or sat, he just wanted to sink into a drunken abyss and forget about Arya Stark. Forget the fiery look in her eyes, the tease in her voice when she spoke to him the softness of her touch, the smell of her hair that reminded him of apples and the taste of her the taste of he mouth and the taste of her forest.

"There's two goblets here mi'lord. I'll pour them both should I?" The girl's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Sure, whatever you think."

She was probably laughing at him, at his stupidity, at his clear inability to act like a highborn.

"You sit down here mi'lord, take your boots off and settle yourself here by the tin tub."

In a daze, he followed her orders, glad she seemed to know what he should be doing.

"That's it mi'lord. You let Jinny look after you. I imagine it's been a big shock? I bet you had no idea what she wanted when she called you."

"Hmm." He closed his eyes and was only half aware of his cloak, or rather Robb's cloak, was unfastened from his neck.

"I hear you were very brave mi'lord. They say that you made the sword that killed the Night King. That that was why Lady Arya was always hanging round the forge in the shadows. They say she brought back special ore from the west. Is it true mi'lord." She removed his boots for him and pressed a goblet of wine to his lips which he lapped at gratefully. Anything to dull the pity filled face of Arya Stark as she turned him down.

"My name is Gendry. Don't call me that other thing."

"Oh I'm honoured mi'Lord, that is Lord Gendry."

"Just Gendry is fine."

"Should I get you some towels mi- Gendry?"

He forced himself to open his eyes.

"Please."

His body was aching and he couldn't wait to feel the heat flow through his blood. How he longed for Kingslanding. Longed for the heat of the coals and the feel of the steel vibrating through his arm as he hit it.

Jinny have a small courtesy and backed out. He stripped out of his remaining clothes and stepped into the tub, sinking into it.

His shoulder still ached from the battle and was glad it was just a flesh wound.

What a fool he was. To think it would make a difference. To think she liked him as more than a childhood friend. Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.

He felt the rage in his stomach begin to build. He had put his feelings on the line for her. He had fought for her. He hadn't been in a battle before that night. He wondered after if they were all like that. He could still hear the screams of the dying around him, the crushing of bones. He shook his head to try and get rid of the memories. What had it been for?

"Gendry?" His eyes opened in a heartbeat. She'd come for him. She'd changed her mind!

He turned quickly to the source of the voice, water slipping over the sides of the bath. No, it wasn't her.

"Jinny?"

"Are you ok mi'lord? You look very tired." She walked over and placed the towels in the side and knelt beside the copper bath.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "I am. Very tired."

He didn't feel the soft change of the water as the girl dropped her hand in.

"You were very brave. To fight them all."

"Had to. Had to stop them."

"I'm most grateful." He felt her hand on him then, as it took a firm hold and begun pulling and pushing it with a clumsy hand.

"What are you-" his eyes had snapped open at her touch

"I wanted to say thank you mi'lord. For saving me and mine. Ohwon't you let me say thank you!" Her grip became firmer, a smile brightened her face when she felt the effects of her touch beneath the water.

A/N

Thank you for the lovely comments!


	14. Rage

Arya walked past the kitchens then felt the growling of her stomach. She cursed herself inwardly for reacquainting herself with hot, filling food that tasted so good. She double backed on herself and slipped in the doorway hoping it would be empty.

"Arya Underfoot!"

Arya groaned inwardly. No such luck.

"Why look at you, for a moment there I thought you were a young Lady Lyanna! What a night for memories it's been!"

Arya recognised the voice and face but couldn't place the name. She was tired and wanted to crawl into bed.

_Why did he have to ruin everything? Stupid Bull. _"I was looking for some bread and meat. Oh and a skin of Dornish wine."

"I can get that for you little underfoot! Gosh, what a day it's been! First the new Lord Baratheon and now you! Oh it makes me feel young again!"

"Gendry was here?" She asked sharply.She didn't know why she was shocked but she felt something inside her plummet.

"Yes, not an hour since. He looks so much like his father! Oh King Robert was a handsome fellow! Oh and how he loved your Aunt Lyanna! Didn't stop him coming by these here kitchens mind!"

"Where is he, Gendry, where did he go?" Why do I care so much? Damn him.

"To his room mi'lady. Took a fancy to my Jinny and she's up there with him now. I'll be sure to have the moon tea going! Do you need any yourself mi'lady? For those pains you were having ?" The woman passed her some bread and boar meat in a satchel, used to the younger Stark going off for the day, before turning back to get the wine.

Arya grimaced. "No. They've gone now."

"Probably the battle mi'lady. Did havoc with my nerves. Will you be wanting anything else mi'lady?"

The woman looked at Arya and stepped back, horror and fear flooded her face. Arya had her hand on needle and her jaw in a tight grimace, if she hadn't thought it impossible, she could have sworn the young Stark was about to pounce and attack.

"Be sure to make sure your daughter drinks the moon tea. We don't need any more Baratheon bastards in Winterfell."

Arya snatched the wineskin, stuffed it into the satchel and stormed out.

She was full of anger and another feeling, one she hadn't felt since the tavern with the brotherhood. She hadn't realised what it was then but she knew it's name now and she hated herself for feeling it. She hated the girl for going with Gendry and she hated him most of all for proving that she was right. He was his father's son through and through.

She ignored the voice so akin to Sansa's which whispered that she had had her chance and she had ruined it just as she ruined everything.

As she stomped towards the Great Hall she ignored the whispers of half-remembered voices of her mother, father, Septa Mordane, Robb, Rickon and even Theon. Sansa's was the loudest of all

"It's all her fault...not Lady!...you ruin everything!... Arya Horseface! No one is going to marry you!... look Jayne! Look at Arya in my old dress! Doesn't she look funny!"

Arya pulled needle from her hip and slammed it against the wall repeatedly, not caring who could see her or that she was blunting the blade.

"Lady Arya?" She dropped the sword and dropped to her knees.

She felt an arm tentatively pat her on her shoulder until she winced from the pain and they ceased. They allowed her to cry and passed her a light blue square of cloth. She pulled it across her face roughly, pushing the snot around her face as she did so. Once she had calmed she looked up to find the very man she had hoped to find. Tyrion Lannister.

"May I be of any assistance Lady Arya?" He asked quietly, looking from her to her sword and taking a tentative step back.

She sniffed loudly and pulled the cloth across her face once more.

"Yes." She sniffed. "You can tell me when you realised Gendry was your nephew and the true heir to the Iron Throne."

Tyrion's eyes glared sharply at her before looking around.

"Lady Arya!" He hushed grabbing at her arm. "For the boy's safety at least we should not be discussing this! Not out here!"

Arya took a step forward and got as close to his face as she could

"Then follow me Lord Tyrion, we shall speak in the presence of my sister, for I know you won't lie in front of her, and if you do, I will know and I will tell her so." She warned him.

"As you wish, my Lady."

"And don't call me that!" She spat, picking needle up from the floor. Luckily it hadn't become too damaged but she would want it to be sharpened properly before she left. _I'll ask Gendry to- No. I am quite capable of doing it myself._

She threw it from left hand to right hand and back again to test its balance.

"Lead the way sister, for we are still bound, your sister and I."

Arya looked puzzled for a moment before any hint of emotion disappeared from her face.

"She married Ramsey after you, technically she is a widow." She began to pace down the corridor towards the staircase to solar and rooms Sansa was occupying.

Tyrion waved his hand dismissively, "a small matter."

Arya raises her eyebrows as she turned to look back at him

"So others can make dwarf jokes but I mention small and you look at me funny? And I was told you were the Stark with a sense of humour."

"Just walk Lannister."

A/N

Thank you for the comments it really does spurn me in to write more and try and post once a week. Occassionally I will post twice a week so make sure you've got this bookmarked!

**I have written the next chapter and will reveal what our favourite bull is doing so it won't be changed but what do you think will happen? Just intrigued. **

**Have long term plans for the story so thanks for all the support **


	15. Regret

Arya. Melisandre. Wine. The similarities were too much.

"Stop." Gendry commanded. His eyes screwed tight. There were too many memories swirling around his mind. Jinny grinned and merely gripped him harder.

"Jinny stop!" He pulled himself out of her hands and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Have I done something to displease you mi'lord?"

"I think you should go, go now." He relaxed the grimace on his face but his eyes remained closed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Behind his kids he saw Arya coming towards him before her face changed to the Red Woman. The Red Woman was coming towards him but as she got closer her eyes turned an ivy blue as she her features took on an icy turn and she became a white walker.

"Now Jinny." He added firmly.

"Sorry mi'lord."

He heard the rustle of her skirts and the metal in the lock scrap and the slam of the door as she closed it behind her.

He sank further into the water so it came up to his chin.

To think that the night before he had been with Her.

He sat for a while, musing on the last few days, and nights. Had he read the signals wrong? Wouldn't be the first time. He had let himself be duped by Melisandre after all.

He sighed heavily, took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water, some of which spilled over the sides. He held his breathe as long as he could before pushing back through the water and gasping for breath. He did this several times, hoping for clarity, before heaving himself out of the water, glad of the roaring fire as he stood for a moment, water running down his chest and neck, pooling at his feet. He was no longer a bastard, but a legitimate Lord. His purpose in life had been changed again.

Ever the optimist, he tried to weigh up the positives. The Stormlands were south so would be infinitely warmer than his current climate. He would never go hungry again. He had finally obtained a name to be proud of.

He shook his head and reached for his clothes, shrugging them back on. What had he expected? To stay here, in Winterfell and freeze his balls of in the days then have Arya warm them at night? To have her as his wife and have a family of their own?

He hadn't lied to her when he said he had always wanted a family. He half-heartedly kicked the bath in frustration. He should have listened to her and escaped that night when she had asked him to.

Sitting on the edge of the bath he shook his head before placing it in his hands, which ran though the dampness of his coal-Black hair. They would probably both be dead if the had, if what he had heard of the Red Wedding was true.

Thinking about it, there were several times he almost died due to his connections with the Starks. Lord Ned Stark had come to find him and within days he was shipped off to the Nights Watch. He's had several close shaves with Arya which eventually led him to become captured and almost killed by Her. He had almost drowned in the row boat back to Kingslanding. He had been lucky to not be working near the Sept when it blew up, although he couldn't place that at the Starks door, not that he knew of anyway. Then Jon had asked him to go North where he battled a dead-bear then had to race back for help. The Maester said he was lucky to be alive after running for that long in the cold "especially for a southerner." He had added.

Then there was the battle for the living. He still wasn't sure how he had survived that.

Now the Dragon Queen knew who he was, the bastard son of the man who killed her brother and usurped her family from their thrones. He might not be the sharpest arrow but he knew immediately why she had done it, to neutralise his claim and to see what he did next. Gendry gave a short, sharp laugh. He doubted the Queen would have guessed he would ask Jon Snow's sister to marry him and teach him how to use a fork.

What had be expected ? This was Arya. When had she ever followed the rules or acted as she was supposed to.

He chuckled to himself softly as he lay down on the firm but soft bed and pulled the woollen and fur blankets up to his chin.

He did know how to use a fork, just preferred not to. He was so used to one perhaps two meals a day, normally bowls of brown, that he had never needed to use a fork.

He had made plenty. Different sized ones. Some for crops, some for table and occasionally one for the ladies of the market.He didn't know what the used it for but they had to be small, thin and long, the length of his arm and width of a dowel pin.

He shouldn't have asked her to be the lady. He had known her long enough, and teased her just as long, to know she hated the idea. He had thought it was the right things to say, now he could offer her a life not just a clumsy fuck when they got a chance. He wanted, no-needed, to let her know he wasn't his father. He had seen the shock and horror in her eyes when he had told her that he was Robert Baratheon's bastard son.

Yet tonight- he had come close to doing the very thing that he had tried to prove he wouldn't.

Strange to think she had met his father and he hadn't. He should have asked her what he was like, he knew he'd get the truth that way. He had asked both Jon and Davos but they had skirted around with their answers. The woman in the kitchen had emphasised what a whore-mongerer Robert had been, even at a young age, younger than Gendry was now.

He tossed and turned as he tried to get the images of Arya, Melisandre and Jinny from his head. Instead of making him tired, the wine had had the opposite effect.

As light began to stream through slowly and he had dozed fitfully, Gendry had a new plan. He would ask permission to go to his new home and rally the forces from Storms End in support of the Queen. He needed to leave Winterfell, to feel something other than the cold and the humiliation that had kept him awake. He couldn't stand to see her face pitying him.


	16. Truth

Sansa was sitting by the fire in her grey wooden nightdress allowing the heat from the flames to dry her hair. She liked to have this time to herself, to think, without interruptions.

She used to kneel on this floor, feeling the hot from the rooms below as her mother brushed through her long red hair and told her of Knights and their stories. She felt close to her parents in their room. She had ordered it to be changed to how she remembered it, before her home had been taken from them, first by Theon and then by Him.

It was getting easier. Some days she only remembered him when she closed her eyes to go to sleep. Other days, he was at her side constantly.

She had taken to having a glass of wine with a small amount of milk of the poppy at night, to make sure she had a restful night.

Her thoughts returned to the feast. Her sister still surprised her but her idea to keep Gendry out of harms way was a genius one she had to admit. Have him legitimised and in charge of the Stormlands would ensure he would never want for anything. He would be a strong ally in the South should they require it. He would also be raised up high enough so he could, after some time has passed, be free to marry Arya.

If Arya was to be believed, his honour would keep him loyal to the Starks through the man's obvious devotion to her wild little sister.

To think Arya could marry such a handsome Lord, even if he had grown up a bastard in the back streets of Kingslanding.

Still she was glad her sister was happy and she had asked for a fresh bath to be drawn with expensive oils in and placed in the smith's new room.

Arya had promised her she would drink moon tea at the appropriate time so at least some honour could be saved on the face of it.

She couldn't wait to see Jon's face when he found out. She liked having a secret just her and Arya, like she had always hoped they would. She used to share her secrets with Jeyne but now she had no one.

She was wondering what would shock Jon more, Arya marrying, Arya marrying a blacksmith turned Lord, or Arya marrying a son of Robert Baratheon, when she was disturbed by a heavy knocking on her door before someone tried to open it.

She froze for a moment before silently rising and picking up the dragonglass dagger Arya had given her.

The intruder knocked heavily again. Sansa gripped the dagger tight.

"Sansa! Open the door!" She let out a soft hiss between her teeth she hadn't realised she had been holding her breath. It was Arya. But she was supposed to be...

"Lady Stark, might we trouble you for a moment? It's just the two of us." And Tyrion?

What on earth...

Keeping the dagger in her hand but dropping her arm to her side she cautiously approached the door.

What in all the Gods would they both have to speak to her about-unless they were under attack.

"The lone wolf dies." She calls out tentatively.

"But the pack survives. Now let us in for Gods sake!" Arya growled through the door before what sounded like a kick to the door reverberated around her room.

Sansa hurried over now she was sure there was no danger. She barely had time to open it before Tyrion was pushed through by an angry and arguably vengeful grimace on Arya's face.

"Arya! Lord Tyrion, are you ok?" She asked as he recovered himself and walked over to the fire. He wouldn't miss the coldness of Winterfell, even with it's hot springs. "Quite well thank you. Perhaps we might shut the door Lady Arya?"

Quick as a flash, Arya had pulled needle from it's sheath and had the blade underneath Tyrion's chin.

"ARYA! Enough!" Although she was shocked, she know it must be something important to male her sister act so rashly. Especially when she had thought she would be busy on her own terms that evening or what had been the point of making Gendry a Lord?

"Tell her." Arya demanded staring into Tyrion's eyes.

"There isn't much to tell-"

Arya pressed the tip to his throat.

"Arya." Sansa warned her quietly standing to face them both having locked the door.

"I would be able to remember more if I wasn't scared to sneeze and end up with my throat cut!" He replied calmly.

"Arya, keep him within reach if you need to but take it from his throat. We do not kill our guests in our own home, despite what others may do or have done."

Three heartbeats later and Arya relaxed her arm and gestured with a rise of an eye brow and gesture of the head for him to sit.

"Thank you." He kept his eyes locked on Arya in the same way he always kept his eyes locked with one of Danerys' dragons.

"Tell me. Now, before my patience melts like snow in spring."

"Tell you what?" Sansa asked but they both ignored her, both staring at the other, refusing to break eye contact.

"Gendry isn't just a Baratheon, but a Lannister too!" Arya answered.

"I can only tell you what I remember, it was Jamie and my father who were involved, I didn't know until we were using the sewers when we were smuggling it out."

"So tell me what you do know." Arya's voice may have been light and calm as she prepared to play the game of faces but Sansa felt the hairs on her neck prickle and she was reminded of Arya's calmness before she killed Littlefinger.

Tyrion seemed unperturbed and begun his tale.

" Soon after my sisters bethrothal, Robert demanded she lie with him to prove she was capable of providing him with an heir. When it became clear she could, Robert married her. Now, I know only the vague details, I was somewhat engaged in a local establishment when it happened. She birthed the babe but they believed it wouldn't survive past a few hours and my father, in his infinite wisdom decided to take the child and kill it. Perhaps he worried he would be stuck with another Lannister monster. He tasked my brother with getting rid of the babe but Jaime couldn't do it. He hid the baby in my room. Well, the small room I had been dragged to in order to provide services to my father. I came home a little worse for wear to find Jaime and the baby.

He relayed what had happened and swore me to help him in the utmost secrecy.

I had been tasked with sorting out the frankly revolting sewer system so we smuggled the baby out in a wine casket and I went to find a mother for it. We provided bags of coin on a regular basis and ensured the boy was given a trade. I admit that until he was stood swinging a hammer at some guards who were about to turn us in.l I had forgotten about him. But then when when I saw him, he was the image of Robert when he fought Rhaegar at the Trident and there was no mistaking who his father was. I heard that all of Robert's bastards were dead, under my sisters orders.

When we returned to Dragonstone, I spoke to various people and it became clear that he was who I suspected him to be. I fear that my brother realised the same this evening but presume he is rather busy with his own matters at present." He sighed as he finished his tale.

Sansa was rarely dumbfounded. Arya hadn't moved since she had taken needle's blade from pressing into Tyrion's neck. She tilted her head to the right by an inch and narrowed her eyes before placing needle back in the sheath on her belt.

"He's telling the truth." She confirmed before looking at Sansa who nodded in agreement.

"Daenerys cannot know, she will kill him."

"I agree, our Queen will not welcome a legitimate heir to challenge her claim, especially not one that's both Baratheon and a Lannister."

Arya and Sansa look at each other briefly.

"Have you told him Arya?" She asked urgently

"No." She was still staring at Tyrion.

"Don't. You will only put him in danger. We need to get him to Storm's End before anyone else realises. Tyrion can we count on you to continue to keep this secret?"

Tyrion smiles at how at ease Sansa was at facing a crisis. Gone is the girl who dreamt of love and being Queen.

"Of course, he is my nephew and a fine boy. I see no need to worry our Queen at such a crucial stage of her campaign to reclaim her father's throne. Although the new Lord Baratheon has a strong claim, Daenerys wants to change the world we live in and will happily kill my sister which I fully support as I am sure you both agree is a necessity."

"Your Queen doesn't need to. Cersei will be dead before the Dragon Queen has had time to mobilise her troops." Arya spoke firmly.

"Arya, we have spoken of this!" Sansa admonished her firmly

"Yes. You spoke. I didn't listen. Are we fine here? Good." Arya turned and strode towards the door, unlocking it swiftly and pulling it aside. She slammed it shut and turns left towards Robb's room. It was time to leave.


	17. Hound

With the Hound slumped against a tree sleeping, Arya continued to run a rock against the catspaw dagger. "Cersei.The Mountain. Ilyn Payne. Cersei. The Mountain. Ilyn Payne. Cersei. The Mountain. Ilyn Payne.Cersei. The Mountain. Ilyn Payne." She pulled the dagger towards her and pressed her finger lightly to the blade. A warm trickle of blood could be seen on the blade in the shadow of the full moon. She rubbed it off in her cloak and pushed the dagger back into its leather sheef. Next she picked up her bow and twanged the string softly. She gave a rare smile.

"Are you going to let me sleep girl or are you going to sit there moping over your bastard Lord."

The Hound grumbled, shifting his weight against the tree

"You've slept enough."

She picked up her scattered belongings and climbed onto her horse.

"How come he isn't with you?"

Sandor stood and turned his back in her in order to relieve himself against the tree.

She didn't reply, instead she patted the mare and walked her in a circle.

"You added three to your stupid list for taking him away and now you've left him behind." He shook himself dry, readjusted his clothing and climbed on his own horse. They begin a slow canter until the reached a road.

"You scared, girl?"

"No!"

"Yeah you are. Scared that if you let yourself dream of a life after, then you'll end up dead. You're scared to believe you can be anyone other that what you've become. Afraid that though they think they know you, they don't know the real you and you're ashamed."

"What would you know?" She spat back whilst steering the mare around the fallen trees.

"Never you mind."

"Why you almost sounded like you cared about something. Don't tell me the Hound has fallen in love?!"

Sandor shook his head. "Maybe he is better off with someone else. Even if he was prepared to die for you. What would Arya Stark, slayer if the Night King want with a miserable Baratheon bastard, Lord or not."

"Don't talk as if you know him. Gendry is ten times the man you are."

"I don't doubt it. Beyond the wall on that fool's errand, he proved himself, even if all he did was whinge about how Thoros and Dondarrion had sold him and separated the pair of you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've seen you grow from an agent little bitch who a skill for surviving against all odds to someone who is too scared to live."

"I'm not scared!"

"No? Then how come you've left you're bastard boy freezing his balls off in Winterfell?"

He let his question hang in the air

It was only a few steps forward until she replied in a low voice.

"I going to kill Cersei, the Mountain and Ilyn Payne. I doubt I'll get out alive. Part of me means not to."

"You leave that cunt of a brother to me, he's mine."

"As you wish but the other two are mine. The catspaw will run across Payne's throat."

"And the Lannister?"

"I hear they preserved the bodies of her children. Which do you think she loved the most? Joffrey? Marcella? Tommen? Maybe she should see their faces again as the poison slowly bubbles inside her."

"You can raise people from the dead now? Don't tell me by killing that icy bastard you've now got hold of some fucked up ability to make the dead walk for you!"

Arya looked at him and slowly raised her eyes to the skies. "Gods give me strength! Tell me Clegane have you ever heard of the phrase Valar Morghulis? That's all you need to know."

Sorry it's taken so long to update - life and a bit of forward planning for future chapters!

Thanks for sticking with me!


	18. Daenerys

Gendry paced the short passageway that led to Daenerys' private solar. He tried to keep calm and model himself on how Davos walked, hands behind his back. The two Unsullied guards stood like statues outside the door as he waited to see if the Dragon Queen would grant him an audience so soon after the break of dawn.

He tried to block out his memories of the night before as he waited. When he awoke in the warm room, eyes still closed to the light he had thought he was with Arya. He had smiled slowly and reached out for her. At finding an empty bed, his eyes opened as did his memory. Water. Wine. Arrows. Arya's face when he asked her to be with him. Daenerys face when asking him his name. The kitchen woman laughing at memories of his father. Jinny and her soft but strong touch. The sickness in his stomach threatened to appear as he stood too quickly. He had to get out of here.

Gendry shook his head again. Why did he think it would make a difference? Hadn't Anguy told him that many times? Anguy. Did he still live? A ghost of a smirk tried to break through his weary face. Anguy was from the Dornish Marshes, a southern area of the Stormlands.

The guards at Daenerys' door shifted behind him. He turned quickly to see the door open and her handmaiden beckoned him in.

"The Queen will see you know, Lord Baratheon." She smiled.

The guard on the left of the archway shifted slightly at the woman's voice.

Gendry gulped, finding his mouth dry and have a small and clumsy nod of the head. He cleared his throat before raising his head, clenching his clasped hands behind him and stride in.

The Queen was sat by her fire, staring into it and Gendry had images of Melisandre and the leeches in his mind.

"Please sit Lord Baratheon, may I pour you some wine or perhaps the honeyed mead?" The handmaiden asked, smiling, gesturing the table and chairs near the hearth.

"Thank you. The mead please." He stammered, he looked around the room as he spoke.

He had expected luxurious silks in colours he had never seen, flowers and shiny things, like had been at Storms End. The room was warm and had two banners on the wall - Targeryn and Stark.

"Your Grace, my Queen..." he started, still amazed that he was speaking to a Queen.

"Lord Baratheon, I am not accustomed to being woken by anyone. I hope this is a matter of some importance?" Her glare seemed to freeze his insides.

"I...Er...Well..." he shook his head and took a slow breath in

"I am grateful your Grace for you legitimising me and making me a Lord. So... Thankyou."

She nodded politely "You worked tirelessly to create the weapons we needed. I hear it was you that found that blood made the dragonglass stronger and you who sacrificed his own blood to do so. I also hear that you spent time crafting a weapon for Lady Arya Stark. Is that true?"

"Yes your Grace." He mumbled and began to wring his hands in his lap.

"I reward loyalty Lord Baratheon. Both our fathers did questionable things and I will not rule in the shadows of any man who came before me. I trust you think the same?"

"Yes your Grace." He replied quietly.

"Then there must be a reason for your visit other than to thank me." She smiled and nodded for him to speak.

Gendry cleared his throat and shifted on his seat.

"I want to get leave to go to Storms End, your Grace. To rally men for your cause. If we come at Kingslanding from multiple sides, they will be trapped."

"I did not realise you were do well versed in military matters, my Lord."

"I'm not. All I know is how to make weapons and armour. But I want to do what is right. You have made me into something I never dreamed of. I don't know the first thing about being a Lord, but I know he should serve his Queen until his dying breath and I want to do that. Prove that I am not my father but a good man. A loyal man. So I ask leave to go and do so."

"After such a heartfelt speech how can I not agree. You may take your leave, Lord Baratheon, go summon more men to the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, but you should also know it was by request of Lady Arya Stark you were granted the prestige you now have."

"Arya?"

Daenerys smiled sweetly "Yes. As return for her bravery in killing the Night King she asked for you to be given the lands of your father."

"Why ? Why would she do that?" He stood up abruptly and started to pace the room.

Daenerys sat back and watched him.

"You were loyal to her brother beyond the walk and came to get me so I could save them. You made weapons that helped keep the dead at bay. You spent time teaching others how to craft the dragonglass. Perhaps she felt you deserved it. Perhaps she felt you needed to remain loyal to me and be rewarded for it. Perhaps you should ask her and not me. Perhaps then you may get the answers to the question you have asked and those you do not dare to speak."

Gendry turned and hurried to the door, wrenching the door and pushing his way down the corridor.

His head felt like it was going to explode. Why in seven hells would Arya ask for him to be a Lord? Why would she raise him to her equal then push him away?


	19. Dawn

The little belongings he had didn't even fill half of the grain sack he had brought up from the room beside the forge. That room with its memories of Her. He didn't even bother trying to push thoughts of her out of his head, she consumed them.

Gendry sat on the edge of his bed, hands running through his hair trying to find some sense in what had happened

I want to know what it's like...I'm not a lady. I never have been. That's not me...I know death.He's got many faces. I look forward to seeing this one...don't call me Mi'lady... Was that your first time?...I am celebrating...I could be your family...you're going to hurt him!...stupid!... why did you say that? You're not my brother!...take your own bloody pants off...you'll make a wonderful Lord..

A light knock at his door brought him back from the depths of her stormy grey eyes, like unforged steel.

Pushing himself of the bed, weary from lack of sleep and an ache in his wounded shoulder, he forced himself to the door and wrenched it open.

A welcome smile came to his face. Ser Davos.

"I heard you were going, lad. Mind if I step in? No one else here?"

"Not at all, please. I don't know why I'm here. I was happy enough where I was."

"Ah well you're a Lord now! Things are expected of you!" Davos pulled a chair from underneath the table where the wine still sat. The tub having been taken whilst he was on his mission to see Daenerys.

"Well what if I don't want to be one? What if I just want to go back to being a stupid bullheaded bastard?"

Davos grimaced. "Doesn't work like that, son. Now I won't say I told you so but if you'd stuck to being Clovis maybe Jon wouldn't have told the Queen."

Gendry day on the edge of his bed before swinging his legs around and lying down.

It was all happening too quickly.

"I don't think it was Jon who told her." He sighed. Just one day ago, he had been fighting with Arya to get up. Now they were finished before they had even begun.

"Eh? Well I can assure you I haven't breathed a word about your father!" Davos was flustered

"I think it was Arya." Gendry replied softly. Even saying her name was painful.

"Arya? Why? Unless she had plans to..."

"Who knows, surely not me. I'm just a stupid bull who thought he knew what was right but obviously is even stupider than he thought."

"Now hold on, lad. I'm missing something. Start from the beginning."

"What's there to say? Arya spoke to the Queen, now I'm a Lord of some place I don't even know where to point to on a map and Arya doesn't want me."

Davos sat back into the chair, brows furrowed, deep in thought.

"How do you know that?"

Gendry roller hie eyes and gripped the grain sack tightly in his hand

"She made it pretty clear last night. Don't ask me more." He put his other hand up firmly as Davos went to speak.

Davos grimaced in thought.

"You know she's gone? Was seen leaving on a horse with a pack in its back."

"Running away again, she's good at that." Gendry signed, exasperated.

"I thought maybe you'd gone with her, that you had concocted some plan between the pair of you."

"Nothing so grand as that I'm afraid. Although I am leaving." He sniffed pushed himself off the bed, yawning. "Gonna go to Storms End, gather anyone I can and meet you the other side of Kingslanding. I was hoping you could draw me a map and help me get there. I've got a plan."

After being dismissed from the war council, Tyrion went straight to the Stark lodgings to meet with Sansa.

She raised her brows at the sight of him but gave a light curtsey and gestures for him to enter.

"Lord Baratheon was missing from the council this morning as was your sister."

"You are as observational as always, Lord Tyrion."

"Come, Sansa, you know why I have sought you out."

Sansa raised her brows again, this time in a coquettish way with a hint of a smile.

"You mistake my relationship with my sister as one of closeness. Arya may have changed a lot but she still keeps her own counsel. If she will have spoken to anyone it would be Jon, although considering how he looks at your Queen, I hope for Gendry's sake she has not."

"She is your Queen too, Sansa." He reminder her.

"For now. As we both now, with each passing day a new claimant appears."

"Has she told him?" Tyrion asked urgently, wringing his hands.

"She left before I could speak with her. I know they left separately within a sandglass of each other. That doesn't mean they haven't arranged to meet on the way to Storms End. I wish now I had not counselled my sister in the arts of marriage and ensured she drank the maiden's brew. It would have strengthened Gendry's claim if he was paired with a Stark with an heir in her belly."

"So they have consummated their union? I couldn't be sure..." he pondered.

"My sister never did follow the rules. Mother would be turning in her grave." Sansa rolled her eyes and allowed her finger to circle her goblet slowly.

"And are they married?" Tyrion began to pace the room.

"Again, I don't think she would tell me, she always liked to wait before springing surprises on people like she was giving them a gift of her own making!" She frowned at the memories that flooded her head. Arya presenting her parents with a slightly burnt and soggy cake she had made herself in the kitchens. Arya pulling a bow and hitting the target and father's bellowing laugh. Arya showing mother her slapdash attempts of needlework and Sansa laughing at her with Jayne. Shame flooded her belly.

"We must keep this to ourselves, for both our sakes and theirs. Let's concentrate on getting rid of my sister first."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"In the same way I know I can trust you. We look out for our family and your sister is my sister through marriage. He is my nephew. You are my wife. You may not have chosen me but I hope you know that I would lay down my life for you as a husband should."

"I do not forget your kindness to me Tyrion, but if I find you have betrayed me or mine, have no doubt that your life will be forfeit."

"I expect nothing less." Tyrion smiled.

"You have become quite a wonder to behold Lady Stark." He smiled.

She returned his smile its s hint of blush to her cheeks.

"Just remember Lord Tyrion, I was once your wife. Arya is my Sister and Jon is my brother. There is nothing I would not do to keep them safe."

"I do not doubt it. Just as Jamie is my brother and I will do anything to keep him alive. For once we are all on the same side." He smiled again as he shifted in his chair to be closer to the fire. He took in the flames before looking back to Sansa. She was a as fierce as the flames that burnt in the grate. He had know doubt that if she remained in Winterfell she would warm the hearts of the Northmen once more and keep Winterfell a fortress.

"Lord Jamie has chosen to stay as my guest." Sansa's lips poured before she giggled.

"Yes, it took some encouragement and lots of Dornish red! I don't think Tormund will ever forgive me! I may need your protection!"

"You will forever have a home here."

He smiled solemnly and nodded. "You really are a remarkable woman, I believe both of your parents would be proud of you."

He shuffled from his seat and gave a bow before departing.

Sansa picked at the bread and jam that had been laid before her. She wished they were lemon cakes. She couldn't remember the last time she had tasted a lemon cake.

She relaxed back into her chair and closed her eyes. The taste of the buttery pastry and soft sponge, still warm from the oven, with the sweet and sour of the lemon with the heat of the sun on her face as she ate them.

Soon the sun would return to the North. Soon, what remained of her family would all be under one roof again with no dragons or Targeryans in sight.

**Sorry for the filler chapter, trying to move things in place for the next few chapters. Also it's been a good few months since I saw the show now and I'm trying to keep everything canon, sorry if there are any odd bits!**

**Thanks as always for the comments **


	20. Discontent

**Sorry for the month long wait and filler. Eagerly awaiting the DVD release so I can stay as close to canon as possible **

"You killed Mycah, why?"

Arya broke the silence that had been lying between them

"Trust me, he was better dead straight away by me then used as some bastards play thing, fucked bloody then killed. I did him a favour."

They had been travelling for days, mostly in silence. Arya used her bow when she saw an animal and the Hound built the small fire. They barely needed words to communicate, both knowing they were riding to certain death.

The closer that got to Kingslanding, the more Arya thought of her Father. She had spends years trying to get back to Winterfell, to her family. She had barely lasted three moons. It wasn't there fault, she didn't belong there now. Not with her list incomplete. She was so close!

"What will you do after you've killed her?"

"If I last that long. I expect your brother will take me out within moments of her dying."

"You leave that cunt to me, he's mine. You don't get to kill him so you can take that name of your fucking list."

Arya nodded solemnly. "Fine. Then you leave Cersei to me."

"You afraid?" The Hound asked her as they neared the scattering of torches in the distance that signalled the Lannister lines.

"No."

"Yeah you are. Deep down ur still the little Stark bitch living off the buzz you get after crossing another name off your list."

"All men must die." She replied simply

"You ever think of after? Because I reckon that's what scares you the most. When that damn list of yours is done, you have to go back and I reckon that's what scares you the most." He pulled the reins to bring the horse to a slow canter, Arya did the same. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves too quickly.

"Did you always used to talk so much?"

"Could never get a word in with you whinging all the time, could I?"

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Arya."

This was the first time he had ever said her name. She turned to him in surprise

"Don't be a fool like me. You've survived this long. Maybe it was so you could kill that icy bastard, I don't know, but don't throw it away like I have. You've been given a chance of life, one your parents and brothers never got a chance of. Just don't fuck it up."

They had reached the Lannister sentries.

"My name is Arya Stark and I'm going to kill Queen Cersei."

The Hound bit back a laugh. This girl. She can't help herself.

Gendry had boarded the first boat that was ready to sail from the White Harbour, stopping briefly at Gulltown. He had been given the Captain's Quarters, despite his protestations. He wished Davos had come with him. He felt lost on his own. He had spoken with Jon before he left of his plan to join the fight from the South.

Ravens had been sent to the banner man Davos believed to be loyal to the Baratheon house, seconded by ravens from Brienne of Tarth.

He tossed and turned, still not used to a proper bed. It only intensified his thoughts of Her. He couldn't think of her name. He pushed all thoughts of her aside. She had made her choice and he had his. He would prove he was capable of ruling, more than capable. He would make sure he was a better Lord than his uncles had been and a better man than his father had been. He would not live like a brother of the Nights Watch but not would he spill his seed in a woman again. He just hoped that Arya had taken the maidens brew after the one time he had spilled inside her. Gendry pinches himself hard. He would not think of her, would not think of the life they could have, the babe and family they could have had together. No, he would think if the people of Storm's End. They would be his family.

I can be your family

The whisper of the memory made his stomach lurch and he knew he couldn't blame the water thrashing around the ship.

He punched the wooden wall of the ship, breaking the skin of his knuckles.

No more.

He pushed himself off the bed and went to did something useful to do. Anything that would take away the sickness on his stomach and pain in his hand. Most of all, to get rid of the sight of her face, riddled with disappointment and possibly revulsion that had been on Her face when he had asked her to be his.

Bastard of a King or not. He was still a bastard and would never be kin to mi'lady high.


	21. Dust

-Authors note

Happy New Year

Sorry for the delay! I wanted to check my timelines with the show and had to wait for the DVD release!

There are some brilliant stories in here that write the destruction of Kings Landing perfectly and I wasn't happy with my version so have sidestepped it furthe time being

It will be brought back though

Anywhere back to our favourite Wolf and Bullheaded Stag

When asked to recall it later on, whether for the trial of Jon Snow or the records of Sam Tarly, Arya's memories of the Burning of Kings Landing were hazy at best. It was if the smoke and dust hadn't just corrupted her longs, but her mind as well.

She remembered the crowds, the pushing to get inside the walls of the Keep. The smell of the sewers replaced with the smell of burning flesh. Cowering in door ways, running, must keep running. When she had truly lost all hope, it had appeared. A fine white horse, seemingly untouched my the blood, dust and destruction.

She would never ask him but the nod she received from Bran when he was carried from the Stark Litter weeks later confirmed in was Bran who sent it. The debt repaid for her saving him.

—————————————————

The three Stark siblings sat for dinner together alone the night before Jon's trial having arrived the day before.

Arya relayed to Sansa all that she had witnessed, Bran had already seen it and could fill in the gaps. She spoke to them of her plan to free Jon

"Jon will never be free if his actions. Whether in a cell or free. He had an impossible choice to make. Duty or love. Honour or justice. Her life or thousands of others. His life or guilt. We must allow the trial to go ahead or risk Kingslanding being a battlefield once more."

They drank silently until Brienne cleared her throat outside.

"Lady Sansa, May I beg an audience?" She called through

"Come in Lady Brienne."

Arya's hand shifted to Needle's pommel in an instant.

"You can be at ease, sister." Bran murmured. "Lady Brienne is no risk to our sister." Arya narrowed her eyes, she wondered fleeting if she would ever trust another again.

Brienne entered and bowed in front of them.

"My lady, I have a request to be make if I may be so bold."

"Brienne, enough of the flannel. You may ask of me anything." Sansa smiled sweetly at her. Arya looked away, she reminded her so much of her mother it threatened to bring the grief she had long buried to the surface. She could not protect them if she was weak with emotion.

"I would like to make Podrick a knight, more specifically, of the North, for his services and assistance in your care and for his bravery at the Long Knight."

Sansa lent forward "Why the North specifically?"

"I had hoped that if anything were to happen to me tomorrow, you would keep him in your service and I would die knowing my service had been discharged as far as I was able."

Sansa smiled again and leaned back into the wooden chair they had scavaged from the wreckage of the town.

"Why, Brienne, would you be in danger of death tomorrow. She lent her head to one side and closed her hands in her lap.

Brienne look to the floor as she spoke

"My lady, I pledged to Queen Daenerys that I would trust Jamie Lannister with my life. He defected and care back here. My honour is worthless."

Sansa puckered her lips before addressing Brienne, who's cheeks had reddened.

"We can never know why Ser Jaime returned to Kings Landing. Perhaps he did defect. Perhaps he cane to reason with Cersei. Perhaps he planned something with Lord Tyrion. None of this was your fault, we cannot make those we care for do what we believe is the best for them, no matter how hard we will it." She gave Arya a sideways glance. "I agree to your request to make Podrick a knight and would be glad to have him in the North. He has proved himself worthy of the elevation and I will promise he will always have a home whilst I'm alive. He is also a fantastic dice player as I found on our travels down. Please, summon him here so I may witness his knighting."

Arya rolled her eyes and pushed herself from the ground, carelessly brushing any dirt that may have stuck to her. "Going for a walk." She mumbled and set off into the night. She didn't want to see more people than she had to. When she closed her eyes she could still see the panic as people were crushed to death as they tried to escape.

Other tents had been pitched close to theirs, for Kings Landing was a pile of rubble and from time to time a wall or roof would collapse. They had congregated near the Iron Gate as they arrived.

Ravens had been sent to the remaining Great Houses that the trials of Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister were to be held at the next full moon. The moonturn allowed those from Winterfell to travel down and the Arbour to travel across.

Arya kept to the shadows and surveyed the different flags hanging in the still air. What difference would it make? These High lords and ladies, always bickering amongst themselves. She couldn't wait to be free of it all.

She stayed away from the smoke and the fires that had been lit in the camps,the smell reminding her too much of the moon before.

Arya walked up to what remained of Flea Bottom. Some buildings still remained on the outskirts, but the more you crunched your way in, the worse it became.

Whole streets had been destroyed. All that remailed were piles of rubble and dust.

Arya continues throughout the night to walk in and out of the remains of the city. She had long given up home of finding the Hounds body but carried out her nightly ritual. She couldn't sleep at night. She had hideous nightmares of people clawing at her, wifhts clinging at her. Fire and Ice. Choking on smoke and being strangled by an icy grip.

She gave in to her need for sleep only in the day for a few hours at a time, when the white horse could guard her. She had hoped Nymeria might appear, but what use was hope? A fool's wish. She was not a fool.

When she wasn't sleeping, she took on a face from her bag and began to help clear the city as Nan the orphan. She could keep herself safe and informed as she plotted how to free Jon and what she planned to do once she had freed him.

They couldn't stay in Westeros, it wouldn't be safe for him.

The sun was beginning to crawl into the sky.

Soon it would be time to attend the trial at the Dragon Pit. Soon she would have to face Him.

Sent from my iPhone


	22. King

Authors note

We all know what happened in the last episode. Bran became King of the Six Kingdoms, Sansa the Queen of the North and Arya delivered her brilliant line to Yara follows on from Bran being elected King.

There's still a few chapters written ahead. Please comment if you are still reading!

Thank you!

Arya began to push the new King of the Six Kingdoms down the ramp and towards the Stark tent.

"Ser Davos?" She called confidently in the direction of the platform. She wouldn't look at the Him. "May I speak with you ?"

She kept her eyes focussed on Davos as he looked up from his intense discussion with Ser Brienne. They exchanged glances but he hurried over. Arya turned away so they could not be overheard.

"How can I help you mi'lady that is to say - well what are you know with your brother and sister now King and Queen?"

Arya rose her eyebrows as she looked at his weathered face.

"Arya is fine."

"How can I serve you mi-Arya?"

"I was wondering if you could ask Lord Baretheon if he could come to my tent this evening to look over the weapon he made for me for the Long Night. As he forged it, I had hoped he could fix it for me, if he had the time before he rode back to the Stormlands?" Her voice did not betray her as she had feared it would.

Davos had a hint of blush in his cheeks as he replied that it would be his honour but she had already turned and began to push Bran toward the keep.

Gendry had hated it. Although it was nice to feel the warmth of Kingslanding on his face again, having to sit there as they silently judged him was intolerable. In many of their eyes he was still a bastard, even if he sat amongst them in his new clothes. He had hated returning to the city he grew up in as a child and waited in as a man, destroyed into dust and ruin.

He had tried not to look at Her. He felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger when he thought of her and all those present who must know about his foolish declaration and devotion to the Bringer of Dawn.

He was quite content, or as content as could be in her presence, to sit, listen and observe. He had even had to hide a smirk when the Tully uncle had stood for the throne. It seems the Stark wit had passed to the Lady of Winterfell, now Queen of the North, too.

There had been once when he had chances a look in her direction, when the Greyjoy woman threatened Jon and Arya had told her she'd slit her throat if she said one more word on the subject. Who was he fooling to think she needed protecting?The world needed protecting from her now. She wasn't the little girl with roughly shorn hair he had sworn to protect anymore.

No.

She was a woman grown.

He knew what lay beneath her clothing. He wondered if he was still the only man who did.

When she turned and looked up to the platform, his heart was in his mouth. He almost rose but it was Ser Davos she called for. A little old for her surely? What did he know? He was still a bloody bastard. He had half-expected to be stripped off his new title when he received the summons to attend the trial. Part of him had hoped for it.

"Lord Baratheon, my father writes to me of the great changes you have planned for the Stormlands." Brienne began, looking from him to beyond the platform towards Bran, now King Bran, Davos and Arya.

He gave no response but tore his eyes off his mentor who seemed deep in conversation with Arya.

"He is glad that there will finally be a just ruler for Storms End after all this time." She continued kindly.

"I hope I can fulfill his hopes."

"From what I have seen and heard, you will be a good ruler and you can always count on House of Tarth for support."

"Thank you Ser Brienne. I hope sometime you can come back to visit your father and perhaps visit the forges where I hope to have many people employed. I don't know much except being a blacksmith so if I can teach them how to smith, I'm hoping they can teach me how to rule."

"I look forward to hearing about it." She smiled kindly. "Perhaps you will give my sword a look over before you leave? I hear you are one of the view who can work with Valerian steel?

He nodded politely as she drew it and handed it to him.

He gave a test swipe with it, it gave him the chance to look ahead to see what She was doing. The balance was good. When he handed it back to her, he noticed the moulding at the hilt.

The golden lion with ruby eyes had been well polished. He squinted at it to check. A lion?

"It was a gift." She informed him with a hint of embarrassment.

Gendry waited for her to continue but she seemed to be having difficulty. He wondered if what he had heard was correct, that the Maid of Tarth has lain with the Lion before he died.

"When will you be returning to the Stormlands my Lord?" She asked instead.

He hadn't realised until he looked back to find a knowing look on Brienne's face, that he had automatically turned to look at where Arya has been standing, but was met with Davos returning, hands behind his back.

"In the next few days I expect." He cleared his throat

"If I may be permitted...I was charged with looking after both of Lady Stark's daughters. They are both very different. Lady Arya, though I suppose she will be Princess now, did not want my help. She managed to charm her way round Sandor Clegane and survive. No one knew where she was until she turned up at Winterfell many moons later. When you have been on your own for so long...it's hard to think of others and what other...possibilities could be available."

"What's that?" Davos stood before them, one hand comfortably on the hilt of his sword.

"Metalwork, weapons." Brienne replied emotionlessly. "What did the Princess of the Six Kingdoms and The North want?" She deflected naturally and Gendry was glad of it.

Princess.

He finally gets made a Lord and of equal standing and now she gets made a Princess twice over. He was doomed.

"Ah, yes. That." Davis scratched at his beard - a sure sign that he was ready to drop a flaming baton.

"She asked if you could go to her tent lad,look over a weapon you made for her for the Long Night. Seemed to think you could fix it for her?" He gave him a knowing look that was laced with warning.

Gendry squared his jaw and gritted his teeth before he started to pick at the wood of his chair. Does she now, so she thinks after everything I will run after her again.

Preoccupied with his chair, he didn't see the glances exchanged between Davos and Brienne when he didn't reply.

He allowed his temper to quell before swallowing at the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

"Unfortunately I must pack to leave, I fear the Storm Lands need me to return as quickly as possible.I am but a new Lord and I have much to learn. If you would both excuse me." He pushed himself out of the chair and left in the opposite direction to Arya - which,unfortunately,was the direction he needed to be in to get back to his own tent.


	23. Face2Face

**Yay, thank you for the comments, glad and grateful that people are still reading so thank you!**

But Gendry had known deep down he would go. He was his own worst enemy, he knew that as well. He figured his heart was already broken and had been given to her a long time before so it might as well get stomped on a bit more. There was also a part of him that clung on to a whisper of hope that she'd changed her mind now she had her list finished and would return with him to Storms End. Whether as his wife or his friend, as long as she wasn't gone entirely. And as long as she didn't marry another.

He wondered what Ned Dayne was doing. No doubt he would be sniffing round now, as he had before when they had been travelling under the Brotherhood.

The anger and jealousy began to build in the pit of his stomach. He had despised the Lord of Starfall for trying to cost up to Arya, claiming kinship through her brother Jon.

Pathetic. Gendry thought.

As pathetic as asking her to marry you?

The voice asked inside his head before laughing bitterly at him. He couldn't place the mans voice but knew he had heard it somewhere.

His kicked the nearest rock he could find but realised too late it was not a rock but a foot covered in ash.

He crouched low and put his head into his hands. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this, wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

He gave himself a minute to compose himself before standing and brushing off any dirt or dust that he could find and headed for the Stark banner. The sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could leave.

Gendry didn't bother to wait to be announced, he strode straight past the solitary guard sat by the tent. He wasn't to be summoned. Not anymore. Not by her and not by anyone. Except the King, he supposed as an after thought. But not by her. Princess or no princess. Ha, serves her right. She didn't want to be a lady, not my lady, now she's stuck being a princess.

He knew it was childish of him to try and harvest some sort of satisfaction from what he knew would cause her great anger and annoyance, but he couldn't help it.

He hadn't felt this angry since that night, when she had broken his heart and stamped on his hope.

Arya had made her feelings for him as clear as the sea when she had left him and gone to Kingslanding with Sandor Clegane.

Arya was sat at a table surrounded by scrolls, and didn't look up from the one she was examining. Instead she spoke softly, "You suit it, you know. I told you that you would."

Taken off guard by the softness of her time, he tilted his head and took a moment to reply. Was this another one of her tricks, to lull him into thinking they were just Arry and Gendry?

"Why am I here?" He asked through gritted teeth. He tried to bury the anger that was threatening to explode. It had been bubbling for weeks, he had thought it was just all the confusion of the state of country, his fear that something had happened to Her. Now he knew it was all Her.

He had heard of his fathers temper and had vowed to be nothing like him. His mother and Master Mott has raised him better than that.

When she didn't answer, he took a deep breath and imagined hitting some steel in the forge instead of hitting the wooden pole helping to keep the tent up.

"Arya! Or are you too high and mighty now to answer to that? Perhaps I should be calling you Princess Arya?"

Although she wasn't facing him he could see her rolling her eyes and saw her hand grip her quill tightly. This only made him angrier.

"Perhaps I should kneel at your feet? Crave an audience with her Grace?" He knew his tone was bitter and aggressive as it got louder and he would regret it later on but he didn't care. It wasn't as if it could get any worse.

She would let him rant and rage. Better to get it out and let him despise her, maybe even hate her.

Then they could both take there leave of each other. He would go and be a great Lord, with Sansa's assistance from afar, and she could go and become No One. She had spoken with Bran and knew what he needed her to do.

"You really have changed. You're cold. You aren't the Arry I fell in love with. You aren't the girl I thought you were. You're just like the rest of them. Use the likes of me then drop us like shit in the street. You know, even your sister had the dignity and decency to speak to me today. You wouldn't even look at me! As if I meant nothing, was nothing. Clegane was right, you are a cold bitch!"

"You're problem is you're too fucking honest!" She shrugged in an attempt of nonchalance. The tears stung at the back of her eyes and the lump in her throat was becoming more and more painful. She thought of the sea, the gentle bobbing of boats and the hiss of the waves. Soon. Soon she will be amongst them and perhaps feel some sort of peace and clarity.

"My problem?!" He continued to shout, this time turning to face her. "I'm not the one who runs away at the first sign of someone giving a shit!"

"I get it Gendry, you're still pissed with me for leaving." She wouldn't look at him, not properly. For someone so used to causing pain and death, knowing she had made him this bitter made her feel physically sick.

"Pissed? That's putting it mildly! I tell you I love you and ask you to marry me and you fuck off to Kingslanding where you could have been killed! Look, it's fine if you don't care about me, I get that, people have fucked me over my whole life but you... you don't even care about yourself!"

Now it was time for her rage to spill over, her calm exterior thrown aside like one of her faces. She stood up to face him.

"I do care about you, you stupid-" she screeched but he interrupted her. She had never seen how icelike his eyes were before. Not like the Dead or the Night King but something more. Instead of being calmed by the blueness of the sea in his eyes, now she felt as if the water was coming to drown her.

"Yeah well not enough! Not enough to stay obviously!" He growled, throwing himself onto crate by the desk that was covered in maps and a plate of half eaten bread. He couldn't look at her.

"People die if they stay with me, don't you understand?" She spat back.

"People die in war, but all that's all done with now." He replied through clenched teeth, calming himself. Witnessing the fire in her eyes had calmed him,proven to him it hadn't all been one-sided. He hadn't imagined it. She did feel something.

"Is it? I've lost my parents, two brothers, my other two brothers are lost to me. Sansa doesn't need me now-

"Well have you ever thought that I might need you? I have no idea what I'm doing, I never wanted any of this!"

"Which is why you'll make a good Lord." She replies quietly sitting on the desk, her back to him. "You know how it feels to have nothing. You're one of the kindest men I have ever met. You're brave and smart. You will be a wonderful Lord because... well... you protect people, you make them feel they matter and they are safe." She tried to smile. She truly believed he would be a fair and just leader. How could he not?

"Just not you." It wasn't a question but his acceptance.

She smiled grimly.

"I didn't want to go without saying goodbye this time."

He let out a long sigh before he nodded slowly . "Where to this time?" Of course she was leaving him again.

"What's west of Westeros?"

He gave her a sweet, understanding smile. "Of course. The wolf cannot be tamed. Only you would go off in search of trouble after winning two wars. When do you leave?"

"Day after Bran's Coronation, if I can get a crew assembled in time." She replied swinging her legs back and forth.

So he had 15 days and 14 nights to persuade her. To make her see that she didn't have to leave. He wouldn't try to tame her. She could just be Arya.

He nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"I can give needle a check over if you like, before you go. I haven't been able to spend any time in a forge since I got to Storms End."

"That is very generous of you my Lord." She smiled, looking at him slyly through her eyelashes.

"Don't call me that-" he stopped himself and laughed.

"It's annoying isn't it ...my Lord." She grinned twisting her neck to see the frustration in his face.

"Yes,My Lady. Or is it Your Grace now? Should I bow?" He smiled back.

"Look at you. You look like a proper Lord. Where's my bullheaded blacksmith gone?"

"Here's still here." The mischievous grin dropped from his face and silence fell.

"I need to go and oversee the plans for travelling to Dragonstone. Had hoped I would t have to go back there. Again."

"I know." Her voice had softened to a whisper.

"Never thought I'd have to go there again."

They sat for a few minutes, listening to the jostling outside and the distant shouting of orders being given.

"Only thing is...I've already given the order to pack up my tent and my men to go on ahead...so I'll have to go with them, having nowhere to sleep tonight." He chewed his lip to stop himself smiling.

She turned so she was facing him and tilted her head in his direction .

"It won't change anything. If you stay with me tonight, I still plan on leaving."

Her plans were set. She couldn't afford to feel That again.

"No, but what's life if not for living? Come and find me...if you want to. I leave at sundown."

He stood up and walked towards the flap of the tent. He paused a moment then pulled it open and strode confidentially through it.

Arya looked to the ceiling, at the rough needlework that had pulled bits of the tent together. She sniffed and blinked the tear that threatened to fall before beginning to check the maps again. She would depart in a moons turn or less. A moons turn.That's all she had left to be Arya Stark.

A part of her hated him for leaving it to her to decide but couldn't blame him.

Feeling more alone than ever, she engrossed herself in her maps for the next few hours, making notes on scraps of parchment, crossing through previous notes she'd made. She couldn't concentrate. Damn him. She longed to be No One again. To feel nothing, to be nothing.

Sandor. Jon. Robb. Rickon. Bran. Father. Mother. All gone from her in one way or another. She sighed heavily and drank the last drops of wine from her cup. Her mind was made up.


	24. Bran

As she splashed some water on her face, Arya heard It over the muted sounds of the people passing nearby. A soft, but constant, crunch. The sound of a cloak as it was walked by the wearer. The high pitched clanking of metal on metal as it approached the tent. Her hand moved silently to the scabbard at her hip, silently pulling out the valerian steel dagger. Swift as a a deer, quiet as a shadow, but she was not afraid. This is what she knew.

"Your Grace." Called out a male voice on the other side of the tent flaps. The guard.

Arya relaxed her arm slightly but remained in place. The tent opened and Bran was pushed in by Ser Brienne.

It must have been Bran's chair I heard. She stored the sounds in her mind so she could recollect them next time.

She took a step forward out of the shadows and was pleased to see Brienne quickly reach for her sword. Bran would be well protected.

"Princess Arya, please excuse me, I thought..."

Arya waved her hand dismissively and sat down on the nearest trunk. "You do not need to apologise for protecting my brother but if you call me that again..." she allowed a slow grin to be portrayed on her face.

Brienne studied her for a few moments before nodding.

"Ser Brienne, please allow me to speak with my sister before we pack to leave. She has many things to do before she departs in the morning." Bran's lofty voice spoke though he didn't look at her. He never seemed to look anywhere, Arya noted.

"Your Grace... I would feel happier if Prin- your sister were to help us pack and we could be on the road before it gets any darker."

"We shall not be long. We will depart within two sand turns. The Queen of the North has already departed. I feel it would be best to spread out the departures."

"Yes your Grace. I will wait outside." She gave a nod to Bran and another to Arya before she strode from the tent and took her place outside.

"Is there going to be trouble on the road? Have you seen it?" Arya asked, standing up and walking over to face Bran.

"I deem it wise to go in separate convoys, we don't want all three Starks in the same place for now."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Has Jon already gone? I would have liked to say goodbye to him." The small voice of the girl she once was broke through.

"Ser Davos is taking him to Dragonstone. From there I will announce his sentence and the remaining Unsullied and Dothraki will watch as he departs on a boat for the Wall." Bran explained, he looked at her as if only noticing now that she was sat so close to him.

"You wanted to speak to me before you left. Take your time." His fingers clasped in his lap, he gave a small, welcoming smile.

Arya scrunched her face up and looked down at her hands, picking at one of the last of the scabs from the day Kingslanding fell to Daenerys.

"I didn't expect to live." She mumbled

"And yet here you are." Bran replied kindly.

Arya rolled her eyes before turning to look at her brother and being overtaken with emotion at his smile towards her. So much had happened to her little brother, so much she could and should have protected him from. Instead she had been selfish and stayed away, consumed by her need for revenge.

"I haven't told him."

Bran nodded to confirm he knew that she was speaking of Gendry and the truth about his parentage.

"Today, I should have spoken out, he could be King."

"Would he have wanted that? You said to Sansa he should be in control of his own destiny. Do you think by revealing all to him then and there he would have been free?"

Arya shook her head. "No. At least I don't think so."

"Will you tell him?"

"I don't know, will I?" She asked curiously

"I cannot see until a decision has been made."

He closed his eyes and waited. Arya wasn't done yet, he could tell from her fidgeting.

"Father said I look like her, like Lyanna, do I?" She asked him.

"Sansa favours the Tully side of the family where as you favour the Stark side. You are similar to Lyanna in many ways. Both in looks and temperament. Uncle Benjen thought it too, the last time he saw you at Winterfell, when Robert Baratheon asked father to be the hand of the king."

"Can you remember father? As you, not as the raven?"

"I can recall so much of Ned Stark, sometimes I wonder if the memories are truly mine."

They sat there for a time both thinking of Eddard Stark and the time with his family that was cut short due to his loyalty and honour. Arya thought of Jon, languishing in a cell and now being banished to the Wall. It wasn't fair. How could she even think of staying in Westeros when he was sent away?

"Have you made your choice yet?" Bran asked.

"Which choice?"

He gave the briefest of smiles.

"There are many choices you could make, I see them all. I see the choices you make afterwards and the many paths you could tread."

"Which is the best one?"

"They all have their merits. What may be the best one depends on you. The Arya Stark who used to play with practice swords with her brothers and wish she were one of them is different from the Arya Stark you are now. What may have seem exciting as a child may not now. Similarly what you thought you would never want you find yourself wondering about."

Arya chewed on her lip as she tried to process the thoughts that were running and jumping in her mind.

"Did you know Sansa would tell Tyrion, about Jon?"

Bran nodded. "It was a choice she made."

"If she hadn't, would Daenerys have reacted as she did? Would all those people have died?"

"Power corrupts the mind as does jealousy, envy and fear. It makes you see what isn't there and not see what is there."

"Will you ever give me a straight answer?"

"Yes."

"Do I tell Gendry the truth? About his parents?"

"You must judge what you think is best, as Jon did. As Sam and I did."

"But it will change everything."

"You weren't so concerned when you asked Daenerys to make him a Lord and give him Storm's End."

"That was different." She snapped.

"How? You could have misjudged him. He could have sided with her in the battle, he could have hunted you down for spurning him. He could have had a claim to the throne, joined with Daenerys and their child be placed on the throne as a Targeryn-Baretheon ruler."

"He wouldn't do that." She replied firmly.

"No? What makes you so sure sister?"

"Because I know him, he would be loyal to the Starks."

"Why?"

"You know why." Through gritted teeth she had the urge to push Bran from his chair to make him stop.

"I have witnessed little of Lord Baretheon face to face. However, the effect he had on others is evidence of his character. I am told by those that are still alive to do so, that he is his father by looks alone. He would not hurt you sister, I know you fear he will leave you again. It is one of his greatest regrets that he did not heed your words and escape with you as family."

"And which of your spies or memories have told you that?"

"None of them. It is there for all to see."

Silence fell amongst them as Arya processed all he had told her.

"And look what happened the last time a Baretheon fell in love with a Stark." She mumbled.

"Lyanna Stark fell in love with another."

"Well I wouldn't do that."

"No." Bran gave a rare smile. "The feelings you have for your friend are much stronger. You are as fiercely protective of him, as Nymeria is of her pack.

For if you weren't, you wouldn't be unsure of your adventure and you wouldn't be worrying of hurting him by telling him about his mother."

"What would you do? As Bran not the Three-eyed bird thing."

"Brandon Stark would have asked his sister for advice."

"So I should speak to Sansa? She would be livid and see him as a threat."

"No, he would have sought the advice of his other sister, who didn't care about convention or what was expected of her, who acted on her feelings and emotions because she knew she was right, even when she wasn't because she believed in herself. She knew who she was."

"I don't know who I am now, Bran."

"So go and find yourself again. That is what you wanted to hear was it not?"

"So I should go?"

"It depends on whether you think your place is far away or closer than you think."

"You know, you may be the King and all but you are still very annoying, is that treason?"

Another rare smile

"Not from a sister to a brother. Make your choice. Only you can."

They sat in in silence for a while until Bran looked across to her and asked

"Will you stay for the Coronation?"

"You care about things like that?" Arya asked, confused, pulling at the scab again.

"No but Lord Tyrion will persuade the Council that it is needed to cement alliances officially and let everyone know where they stand, or sit in my case."

"Did you just make a joke?" She turned to look at him in surprise

"It has been known."

"I wish you were just Bran again, not the bird thing or the King."She asked softly.

"Will you ever just be Arya?" He asked smiling at her knowingly

She rolled her eyes.

"We are many people." He continued without waiting for her to answer "You are Arya Stark, Nan, Weasal, Arry, Salty, Blind Beth, Mercy, Night King Slayer, Bringer of Dawn, Lady Stark, Princess of the North, Princess of the Six Kingdoms. Shall I go on?"

"You've made your point, but if you call me Lady Stark or any of that Princess crap I will tip you forward from this chair, treason or not King Bran the Broken, first of his name." She smiled.

"I really think you might. So, sister, what name will you take when you depart?"

"Why should it matter? Can't I just be Arya of House Stark?"

"If that is what you wish, but you are also heir to both the Six Kingdoms and the North. You will find it difficult to enforce your preference to others. Not all know you like Ser Brienne or Lord Baratheon who I have decided I will be naming as Lord Paramount and Master of War within the year."

"Great. He'll love that." Arya replied sarcastically.

"If this is your weird way of getting me to stay, it's doing the opposite."

"You asked for him to be made a Lord. I agree, he will be a great Lord.You will return but only when you are ready. Though if you think you will find the answer there, you may be disappointed."

"What answer? I'm going to explore! I'm going to see what lies across the world! That's all the answers I need! I will find the things you have asked me for and send them back whilst I continue east.

"Yes. And you will enjoy your travels.For a while. But the answer to your question is here in Westeros. Who is Arya Stark?"


	25. Bellringing

**Reminder of mature content!**

"Sorry if I missed something, but you've told her to come and find you?" Davos asked for the third time.

"Yes." Gendry answered, he began to nibble at the skin connecting his nails to his fingers.

"But you have sent your men on with your tent?"

"Yes." He repeated, exasperated.

"So, she is just going to suddenly know where you are and come and find you? Forgive me, but that seems a bit of a challenge." Davos scratched his chin.

"She will know where I am, she always does." He assurred him.

"I haye to be the one to remind you but what if she doesn't come and find you? What if she has already left?"

"She hasn't. Don't ask me how I now because I'm damned if I know but I just do."

"Well feel free to share my tent, I'm leaving in the morning. Don't know why I've got to go, was hoping I could go home now all this business is done, back to my Marya, but apparently I'm needed still."

Gendry moved on to his other hand and began to chew on the skin on his thumb first.

Davis looked at him.

He had thought to take him back to Marya, let her mother him a bit. He had a soft spot for the boy and Marya could do with having someone to mother, something to do when he was away.

Then the dragon queen has made him a lord of Storms End, a Lord Davos should swear fealty to.

He could see the boy didn't want it but he would carry the burden as best he could. Davos hopes he would be on hand to guide him.

"Well if you're determined in this, it's a fool's errand mind, then I best leave you to it. I want to write to Marya, let her know I'll be home soon. I'll keep some ale back for you, should you be needing a roof and somewhere to wait until morning."

Gendry nodded absent-mindedly and made a noise of agreement but Davos could tell the boy was lost on his thoughts.

"If you keep eating your fingers like that you'll be like me!" Je joked holding up his hand where Stannis had cut the top of each finger off.

Gendry responded with the same noise and continued to stare out.

Davos stood and patted Gendry on the shoulder. The lad was smitten and would have his heart broken, Davos knew. He made a promise to himself that he would make sure he would look out for the lad, make sure they didn't end up with another fall out from a failed Stark and Baratheon courtship. Gods knew he had had enough of them for a lifetime.

Gendry's foot circled a stone as he sat there, biting little it's of skin.

What if Davos was right, what if she didn't come?

He let out a large sigh. Davos was right, he was a fool. Whatever happened, they would still go thee separate ways. Again. When he had spoken with her earlier in the day he had seen the haunted look in her eyes. If only he had got to Kings Landing sooner. He cursed himself for trying to do the Lordy thing of getting men behind him. Another mistake. It's all he kept doing recently. Ever since the Long Night, whatever he tried to do, didn't work out the way he planned. He'd spent many a night since going through it in his head. Why had he asked her to marry him? What in seven hells did he know about marriage? He'd never even been to a wedding before. What was the point of them 'cept making kids be legit... he couldn't remember the word. Not bastards.

At least he knew he'd fathered none. There had been one night, the first night he slept in Storms End as it's Lord, where he berated himself for spilling outside of her. If she was expecting his babe she might have stayed. But he knew that wasn't her. She would have made sure there were no consequences of their coupling. He knew it was selfish, to try and keep her with him, but she was all he knew. He didn't know how to do any of this. He wishes he could just leave, pick up his hammer and disappear to see what was so great across the narrow sea, surely they'd need a blacksmith there?

But he would not. He would not shirk his duty. He would stay and do as best he could.

"I thought he'd never go." Her voice was low and far away but still caused him to jump.

"Ow!" He's ripped some skin of his finger and it began to bleed.

Arya did her annoying yet enticing thing with her eyebrow that caused it to curve and frame her eye with a look to both berate and flirt with him.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" She walked over and took his hand in hers. "Let me look. ''Tis But a scratch. You'll live." She made to drop his hand but seemed to change her mind as she did so and raised it to her lips instead. She kissed it softly.

"Silly bull. Or are you a stag now?"

Gendry rolled his eyes "Don't. I've had it up to heat with all that crap already. No wonder you're leaving it all behind."

"Boring isn't it, shove up or I'll sit on you." She pushed him slightly but didn't let go if his hand which had turned and held hers lightly in its grasp.

"Sorry, no room for you. You'll have to sit on my lap your highness." He smiled, wondering how far he could push her.

Arya tilted her head and smiled

"Fine." She moved to sit astride him.

"Do you remember that time in the Peach?" She asked, using her free hand to trail through his hair. She didn't know if she liked it this short.

Gendry screwed up his face.

"Vaguely. I pretended to be your brother didn't I?" He didn't like where this was going

"Mm. then you told me off and said you would ring that girls bell for her."

He shuffled in his seat to try to hide his enjoyment of her close presence.

"Again, a bit why?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

She rolled her eyes and leant back, deliberately grazing the hard lump that had begun to form

"Ring her bell. Was she one of your 'three'" she put particular emphasis on the three and Gendry felt shame.

"No. I didn't. Didn't go back there did I." He released her hand and put his arms around her waist in a vain to keep her still.

"Did you want to ring her bell?"

Gendry was confused. Why was she on about the girl from the peach for whilst writhing on his lap.

"Too long ago, can't remember. Why?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if I were just a tavern wench and you some not from the village." It wasn't a question and Gendry was starting to feel uncomfortable. He held her firmer.

"Why can you never just speak normal, always these weird questions. Why bother with the what if's? You're not a tavern wench and I'm not some lad from the village, not anymore anyway, thanks to you." That stopped her in her tracks and she looked up at him.

"I had to keep you safe."

"Why bother if you had no intention of coming back?"

She couldn't answer him, scared to let the words form in her head.

"You're right. Why bother talking. I want you and you clearly want me. .." she smirked as she looked at his groin

"You want me to ring your bell Arya Stark, that it?" He laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll go." She pushed her feet on the ground to push herself up. Gendry pulled her in tighter.

"Don't go. I know you will eventually and soon but can't we just enjoy these last few nights? I know what I said was foolish-"

"Which time?" Arya cut in

He paused and looked thoughtful "All of them?"

She laughed and buried her head into his shoulder.

She felt him tense and grimace.

"Is it still bothering you?" Arya looked concerned.

Gendry shrugged half heartedly

"Bit."

"Let me see." It was a command and he was too tired to argue.

Arya pulled away and began to undo the strings of his leather doublet. "I like the markings by the way, nice touch though a stag or bull wouldn't make them."she pulled the loosed doublet away and untied the strings of his shirt.

"No but a wolf could." He whispered softly as he took a loose lock of hair that had fallen at her face into his hand and placed it out of her eyes, behind her ear.

She stilled for a moment before pulling the shoulder of the shirt down to see the red and purple outline of the wound.

"This should have healed by now. What have you done with it?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't put any more salve on it?"

"Not since I left Winterfell. The morning after you left." He answered for her. She poked it hard and he grimaced, clenching his teeth together.

"Well then you're stupid. It won't heal properly without the yarrow in it. I'll get you some in the morning." She admonished him.

"Careful Arry, you almost sound like you care then."

She pulled back at looked at him. The pain in his eyes wasn't just from the wound to his shoulder.

"Oh Gendry, is that what you think? That I don't care?" She tilted her head to look at him from a different angle. He closed his eyes and didn't answer.

She studied him for a moment before bending her head and kissing the edge of the mottled bruising at his shoulder lightly. She felt his hold on her tighten in response so she kissed him again, this time on the bone that ran from one side of his chest to the other. She paused to allow him a chance to stop her before kissing along the bone to the other side of his chest and up his neck. She felt him swallow.

"Stupid bull." She murmured as she kissed his chin.

Gendry couldn't take anymore. He shuffled and pulled her in closer and took her mouth with his. He kissed her eagerly and she responded in turn.

He pulled her arms so they went around his neck and pushed them both of the box so he could stand, her legs still around his waist.

He lost track of who's hands were who as they undressed and he pushed her against the wall of the dragon pit.

"Someone might see." She giggles and it was so unlike her that he grinned widely.

"Princess Arya of House Stark can do as she likes." He laughed before taking her uncovered breast in his hand as he used his thumb to circle the nub. She seemed to like that and pulled at the strings of his leather trousers.

"Patience was never one of your gifts was it he laughed before taking the nub into his mouth."

"Why waste time?" She shrugged as she pushed her hand down the loosened trousers towards her prize.

He groaned as she began to squeeze him.

"Every night." He mumbled into her chest as he let go of her breast and used his free hand to loosen her ties, the other hand keeping him steady against the wall. He gasped as she gripped tighter and shimmied out of her trousers and pulled his down at the same time.

She knew what he was trying to say "yes, every night until I go."

He nodded and opened his eyes to look at her. They looked into each other's eyes as he moved her further up the wall and himself closer. Arya gave the smallest of nods and closed her eyes, waiting. He pushed forward until he was a whisker from her entrance and waited, grinning.

When she didn't feel him enter her, her eyes snapped open.

"Gendry what are you-" he looked into her eyes again, into the grey mist and she into his sea blue before entering her forcefully. She gasped and her eyes closed. He tried to watch her as he moved inside her. Watch as her face betrayed her before his eyes too fell in concentration and he began to quicken his thrusts.

She could feel his panted breaths on her shoulder as he pulled her even closer to him, Arya's body completely covered by his. She pulled at his hair and yanked his head back so she could kiss him. Her body against the wall, eager for him to touch her everywhere. She felt odd, it felt different from the tones in Winterfell. More urgent. Arya knew how to move more now, to angle her body to where she wanted him. She would never say it, but she likes when he took charge. For those few minutes she could let someone else decide the dance, the moves, the feints. She could just enjoy it.

She felt his thrusts get faster and knew what that meant.

"Spill outside." She managed to groan. Desperate to reach her own release before he captured his."

He was getting more erratic now and her eyes snapped open

"Gendry!" She warned before he pulled from her and spilled against her leg.

"I know, I'm sorry, got carried away." He panted, rearing his head on the rough stone of the wall.

"Well next time, don't." She whispered

"So they'll be a next time?" His eyes were still closed when she looked up at him but she saw the outline of a smile in the starlight.

"As long as you keep stum and don't tell anyone and do that thing with your mouth then yes. I think we can come to some sort of arrangement." She tried to keep her face emotionless but the simple smile on his face as he looked down at her made her blush.

"Well mi'lady. I'll have to see what I can do!" He gave her a long kiss on her forehead before letting her legs drop from his hips.

He bent down to pick up his trousers and pulled them up, tucking himself away.

He down at her, to the glistening sheen of sweat on her face and he cursed himself for falling for her even more. A fool in love is a fool indeed. He thought to himself as he bent his head and began kissing her from her neck, to her heart, to the scars on her stomach then diving for the sweetness of her forest.

A fool indeed.


	26. Apples

For the first time since she had left Winterfell, Arya has fallen into a deep sleep. Instead of waking up in a pool of sweat, feeling as if she was being choked to death or cowering with her hands above her head from falling debris, she woke up naturally. As she yawned and turned, still half asleep, she opened her eyes slowly to find Gendry peering down at her, smiling mischievously.

"She finally wakes up!" He crouched down beside her and as she opened her eyes properly and blinked a few times, she saw that he had a wooden plate and a cup of something in his hands.

She gave a light growl and yawned again before she kicked the blanket off herself. Gendry laughed and put the plate and cup on the floor and pulled the blanket back over her. "As much as I like the view should I remind you your as naked as your name day under there?" He laughed

"Mmm and yet you appear to be fully dressed. I don't think that is very proper of you my Lord."She stretched her arms out above her head before using them to push herself up. The blanket fell to her waist so her breasts were free. He smiled and tried not to laugh at her brash behaviour.

"Anyone could walk in. He reminded her and nodded towards the entrance to the tent. He didn't like the possessiveness that threatened to spill out of him. He wanted her all to himself, he didn't want anyone else to see this side of her. In this only, she was his.

Arya shrugged. "Is that for me?" She gestured towards the food and cup on the floor, leaning over to take some apple and the cup which she quickly drained dry.

He nodded and smiled again

"You should try to track down Hot Pie, get him to be your cook in Storms End. He's gotten better."

"You've seen him?" Gendry asks as he settled on the floor behind Arya who leant back on him, which surprised him abs he shuffled to support her properly.

"I had a choice to make, Kings Landing or Winterfell." She crunched the apple and went for the crusty roll which she split in half as best as she could and offered him a piece.

"Should have gone to Kings Landing, killed Cersei. Met Hotpie, he told me Jon had killed the Boltons and that he was at Winterfell. By the time I'd got there he'd gone. Gone to Her to get the dragon glass then across the wall for a Wight."

Gendry nodded, he remembered the disastrous trip beyond the Wall all too well.

"We need to get moving soon. Others have already began to move."

"Hang on, where did you get that food from?" Arya sat up with a start.

"Davos keeps a small trunk with food in, another thing I'll have to thank him for."

"So no one knows I'm here?" She asked.

Gendry wrinkled up his face as he tried to work out where she was going with this.

"Just me, you and Davos."

Arya began to nod "Ok. That's ok. Ok."

"Arya?" He asked with a tilt of his head

She sighed and took a long sip of the cordial in the cup.

"Just don't want everyone to know."

"I thought you didn't care. Arya Stark, Night King Slayer." He chuckled

She grimaced in response.

"I don't, Sansa does. Pass me those over will you?" She pointed to the clothes they had hurriedly discarded when he had taken them back to Davos' tent. He didn't need to get up, merely reached either side of him before passing them to her.

"As far as anyone knows, Davos slept in another tent so you could get acquainted with some girl from Kingslanding, not me."

She pushed her head through her tunic and pulled it down to cover her.

"I don't like you doing that face thing." He grimaced as be remembered seeing her slit her thigh to get blood to fix the face of some unknown girl into her own.

"It's necessary." She pulled on her boots and looked up at him.

"This is all I can offer you. Don't be getting ideas that you will change my mind." She told him firmly.

"I've never met anyone so certain of what they were going to do, why would I question you now?"

"Good." She lay back against him.

"We'll have to go soon. They think I've already gone on ahead." She mumbled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the beating of his heart against her cheek.

"How are you going to get out without being seen?" He asked snaking his arms around her to pull her closer. He sniffed her hair. It smelt... nice.

"You don't have to watch but I'd prepare a good tale in case anyone asks you why you sent your men ahead but were seen kicking Davos, poor bedraggled Davos, from his tent and bringing a girl from the city in for the night."

"It wasn't like that-"

"Yes it was. As far as anyone else knows that's exactly what it was like." She told him firmly, tilting her head to look at him to check his understanding.

"Right. So I'm just like King Robert? Jumping into bed with any girl? Taking advantage of them? Great. Thanks!"

"No. You can invent something else if you want, just make it believable and stick to it. We have to be careful, this isn't just about us. There's Sansa and Bran to worry about now, anything could happen in the next few weeks."

"So why not stay to look after them?"

Arya frowned and began tracing a seemingly random pattern on Gendry's shin.

"I can't be in two places at once. Bran can see things, he will know if someone is in danger. He can call me back. In the mean time, Bran has Ser Brienne and Sansa has Pod."

"Pod? You mean Podrick who follows Brienne around like a child? You trust him to protect your sister?"

"Why? What have you heard?" She asked suspiciously, turning to look at him.

"Only that his chambers are always rather full with groups of ladies of an evening and they aren't sat there talking about the price of cuttlefish!" Gendry shuffled again, he wasn't used to having to stay in one position on the floor. They really would have to start moving soon, as much as he enjoyed being alone with her.

"Well...really? Podrick Payne?" She narrowed her eyes and tried to imagine what was so special about him.

"Really." Gendry confirmed.

They sat in companionable silence until they heard the distant hooves of horses begin to trot their carts out to the main roads.

"Maybe it's best if I go before you do the face thing." Gendry suggested. Regardless of what he had seen during the Long Night, there was something about watching Arya slicing into her own pale skin and seeing the blood slowly trickle out onto the blade which made him feel strange, like he had been at the anvil in the forge too long on a hot summer day.

"I'll come and find you, in Dragonstone. Don't look for me and don't tell anyone." She warned him as he pulled her close, kissed her hair, sniffing it again and slowly pushing her forward to allow him to get up. He stretched out his legs and looked behind him for his cloak.

"As you command, my princess."

It was just loud enough for her to hear. She picked up what remained of the apple and through it at him.

"You really have to stop throwing things at me." He laughed.

"And there was me thinking you liked having apples thrown at you when you were being petulant." She replied slyly as she watched him.

"Arry... I don't know what that means." He mumbled.

It was like a punch to her stomach to hear him so embarrassed and sad. She had done that to him.

"Maybe it's just a north word." She countered quickly. "It's like childish and stubborn but I didn't mean it that way Gendry, I meant it in jest." She sat up on her knees to pull him to face her but he remained facing the side of the tent, nodding slightly.

Arya pulled herself up to stand and stood in front of him.

"Gendry look at me please!" This time it wasn't said in her normal commanding tone and had traces of uncertainty to it. It was this that caused him to turn his head in her direction.

"I know." It was barely a whisper as he pulled her to him.

She relished his arms around her, trying to commit it to memory. For soon she would leave him


	27. Dragonstone

Huge apologies for the major delay

Covid eh?!

I hope you are all well

I expected the journey to Dragonstone to take some time, but not that long!!

Will try and post several more chapters over the next two weeks!

Can't believe I've been writing this for a year!

A friend read this just after the last update and it halted my stride so to speak but hopefully back to normal now!

Dragonstone

Gendry hated being back there. Again. They had been there a fortnight and the coronation was two days away. He had spent the morning sat around the table the Dragon Queen had once used to plan her battles, and Stannis before her.

That morning had been spent using it to discuss grain rates and recovery of the various towns and cities that had been most affected by the War of the Five Kings, two mad Queens and the almost destruction of man. The saviour of Westeros has been made to sit in on that meeting by the as yet uncrowned King of the Six Kingdoms, much to her obvious boredom. He had struggled to remain awake himself. Partly through boredom and partly through his lack of sleep the night before. After they had lain together and she had fallen asleep in his arms, he listened to the crashing of the water on the rocks and realised it would be a sound he would have to get used to before he went to live the rest of his life in Storms End. Not for the first time he wished he hadn't been so foolhardy and asked her to be his wife. He longed to be away from the castle, perhaps in a little cottage somewhere, with his own forge attached. He would work all day and eat a stew with real meat in that Arry had managed to cobble together from some of their own vegetables. They would lie together in their own cot, with a thin hay roll in front of the fire and fall asleep together. None of this fancy crap. The beds were too high up. The mattresses too stuffed, pillows too soft.

She had started to twist and turn then, as she did each night he had lain with her since the Long Night. He woke her when she began to gasp for breath, shaking her. "Arya. Arya wake up now. It's just a bad dream. It's not real. Arya!"

Her hand shot out towards him and as her eyes opened suddenly, went around his throat, nails digging into his skin. He pulled back from her and pulled her hand off his throat.

"Arya, it's me. It's ok. It's over." He saw the fear in her eyes, highlighted by the flames still dancing in the fire.

"I saw..."

"I know who you saw. He's gone now. He won't come back. None of them can. And all thanks to you. Bringer of Dawn and still a pain in my arse." He smiles softly at her.

"Maybe you should take some of that poppy milk the Queen got for you?"

"Makes me sick. As does herring you call Sansa Queen. Come on, let's go exploring again. We can be back just before the sun rises and you can go back to your rooms."

Gendry stifled a yawn as someone continued to man about barley and taxes yet again. Gods, was this his life now? He wanted to do something useful. He could have made good progress on any number of things in the forge had he been allowed. He kept trying to catch Arya's eye but she refused to look everywhere except at him.

"What does Lord Baratheon think?" Some Lord asked pointedly, bringing his focus back to the conversation.

Gendry pulled himself up in his seat and stole a quick glance at Arya but she was playing with one of the wooden stags that had been used by the previous inhabitants.

"I think we've spent so much time going backwards and forwards we could have harvested an acre of field a piece instead of just talking about it!"

"Oh well really!" The Lord replied.

"Well in the grand scheme of it all, everywhere is just a little bit fucked the way I see it and us talking about how we should tax grain rates per kingdom is not putting food into anyone's belly. It's not rebuilding any homes that were destroyed. It's just wasting time." He was tired and fed up, he had been stuck on this room for days with people he hardly knew, listening to them try to score cheap points instead of thinking what was best for the people.

"Well Sir, I do not appear to be rude, but when you have learned what it is to be a Lord then I bet you will beg to differ! Still I expect nothing better from someone who spent his time as a bastard blacksmith before being given a title of somewhere you probably can't even point on a map, let alone spell!"

"Ser Harys, you are here despite your previous alliance, to inform those present of how we can try to initiate trading not raises taxes." Tyrion called

"I don't need to be sat here to be insulted by this upstart! Lord of Storms End indeed! I hear he takes after his father and lay with the Targeryan chit and that's why she chose to rise him high, to keep him as her pet!" Ser Harys spat.

This was news to Gendry and apparently to several others who looked to Gendry. But not Arya who sat staring out the window, toying with the stag in her hand.

"Ser Harys, we are grateful for your experience. Whoever told you of this, if they did, was mistaken. Lots Baratheon was legitimised for the same reason I mean to make him as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands in two days time."

"Poppycock!" Ser Harys cried out.

"Lord Baratheon should be rewarded for his selfless bravery and courage. It is he who spilled his own blood to forge the dragon glass that was used during the Long Night. The blood of a King. It is he who protected a group of boys on their way to the wall with no thought to his own life. It is he who volunteered to go North of the Wall to obtain a White Walker and it is he alone who ran miles and miles to alert Eastwatch of the imminent danger his comrades faced. Without him, we would all be dead. Without him, my sister would not have been able to kill the Night King and you would be dead, as would we all. This is why I wish to name him Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Warden of the South. If you have any difficulties with this then we may discuss it now in private whilst Ser Brienne takes me to the hall, I believe the soup is ready now. We could all do with the warmth."

Bran nodded to Brienne who began to push him out of the room. Gendry looked over at Arya who appeared to be daydreaming, only returning to the present when chairs were pushed back and a low undertone of murmuring began.

Upon failing to catch her eye again, Gendry pushed back his own chair and stalked out of the room.


	28. Politics

The meal was a simple affair by court standards but Gendry still couldn't believe his luck. Salted fish and fresh bread accompanied the hot soup. He sat with Ser Davos at the side of the Great Hall, his eyes trained on Arya. Today the Dornish Prince sat beside her, talking quietly with her.

"You ought to be more careful. You make it very obvious you know, that you like her." Davos muttered to Gendry, covering his mouth with his tankard to hide his words

Gendry ignored him and tore another chunk of bread and dipped it in his soup. "She needs to at least pretend to like your man up there until after the Queen of the North's Coronation." He continued to ignore him and took a long swing of his ale. "If you keep staring daggers at them, we'll be in the midst of another bloody war when I've just began to hope I'll die an old man in my bed."

Gendry grunted a response but didn't tear his eyes from Arya who has dressed in her normal leathers but with her shirt loosely tied and her hair hanging loose.She'd even washed it in some fancy oil the Queen of the North had sent her along with a message about lying her head on her pillow to sleep. A coded reference to make sure Arya knew that their laundry was being watched, Gendry's too. They would have to be even more careful now then before.

"When will you be going to Storm's End?" Davos asked, taking the cue to change the subject

"Soon. When all this is over."

They were both momentarily distracted when Arya began to laugh loudly at something the Dornish Prince has said.

"When will she, that is, are you going on your own?"

Gendry pushes himself up off the bench.

"Going for a walk." He explained

"But the meeting." Davos reminded him

"Is pointless. All this sitting round." Gendry complained

"I agree. Would much rather be able to go home and tend to my own affairs."

"Home?" It was an alien concept to Gendry. There had been the hope he could just about remember when his mother had been alive, then the back of Master Mott's workshop. When he returned to Kingslanding after he escaped the Red Woman, he had never considered the place he slept and worked home.

Home to him was wherever She was.

"Home to me is the steel and smoke. I'll see you back at the meeting. I'm going to look in at the forge."

He was pulling his black leather jerkin over his shoulders before he had even entered the forge, his cloth short soon followed and were placed carefully on the side so as not to dirty them. He nodded at the other smiths working who had paused their work to see who had entered their hot and smoky space by choice. He had gone to the forge several times before but they still seemed just as shocked at the appearance of a Lord in their forge. He waved all greetings aside and went to the rotting wooden shelves where a half forged staff was wrapped in cloth. He had had more time to work on it this time with less distraction and time to focus on crafting it with intricate detailing. He had started chipping away at wood when they had been Yoren's recruits, with a rusty nail he had found on the round and bits of twig. It had helped keep him sane. He had done it at night when the others were asleep, even Arry. He would wait until she had recited her list and fell into some sort of sleep and begin chipping away at the wood as if he was carving into a hilt. It was different to steel. You had one chance with the wood. No reforging it.

He sat in the corner with his knife and chisel and slowly worked on the grain, carving the intricate details he had had in his head since Arya had walked out of his tent wearing another girls face. The dragonglass he planned to sink into the steel blades was safely stowed under a loose floor board in Davos' room. If his room was being watched then it could be being searched and he didn't want it to go missing.

He tried to lose himself in the etching of the wolf but couldn't shake the sound of her laughter from his mind.

Gendry arrived late to the meeting, muttering an apology as he slipped back into his seat. King Bran smiled his knowing smile and gestures for Bronn to continue on his plan for each house to donate either coin or jewels to the Crown on a loan basis which will be repaid in either wheat and corn or paid back at a later date.

He managed to wait almost half an hourglass before he looked at her. She was sat nearer to Bran this time, facing him but still on the corner of the table. She voiced her opinion on the need to forge strong relationships with the lands across the Narrow Sea.

"Many of those lands were loyal to the Dragon Queen. We need to work towards establishing good relations with them before anyone else does."

"Anyone else? Who are you suggesting a Princess Arya?" Asked another jumped up Lord Gendry couldn't remember the name of. He only knew Bronn after he had come to see him to let him know that he could procure the new Lord a "lass or lad of his choosing".

Arya clenched her jaw at her new title which both Sansa and Brann forced her to endure, for the time being at least.

"The Unsullied will be arriving now if they haven't already. We need to keep their forces low should they reconsider their retribution Lord Rykker."

"We have just fought one battle, they won't want to fight another!"

"And which war was that Lord Rykker? The battle of Kingslanding? The Long Knight? The battle of the bastards?" Which of these battles were you part of? I do not recall seeing you fight the undead in Winterfell. I do not recall seeing you in the ruins of Kingslanding until you received a raven informing you of Cersei's demise and demanding you bend the knee to the Dragon Queen. And then you were two weeks late."

Gendry fought to hide his smirk behind his hand

"The Princess asked you a question. You dishonour her by not answering." Prince Manfrey challenged him.

You fool. She needs no one to protect her honour. Gendry thought as he looked over to the Dornish Prince who was glaring at Lord Rykker.

"Thank you, but I can manage by myself." Arya said softly, placing her hand briefly into Prince Manfrey's clenched fist. "On reflection, I do not believe Lord Rykker meant any offence. He merely forgot that though the battles on the field have finished for now, the world will not stop for Westeros to rebuild. Isn't that so, Lord Rykker ?"

Though she smiled, the ice that laced her words were clear."

Rykker nodded and muttered an apology.

"Prince Manfrey has already ordered 12 ships of supplies to be sent and they should dock in the Blackwater within this moon turn." She smiled sweetly at the Dornish Prince "of which we are very greatful. It is hoped that the six kingdoms will work closer together and still maintain cordial relationships with the North." She finished, leaning back in her chair.

Gendry gritted his teeth until his jaw began to ache. This is ridiculous.

The meeting lasted another three hourglasses and it was already dark outside by the time he stalked out of the chamber and strode purposefully to his room. He would change into his old clothes and try to blend in at the forge where he could work out his anger on some steel until the early hours and fall into a dreamless sleep, not caring that he was in bed alone.

He wasn't the first person in his room, however.

A familiar looking girl was perched on his small table where scraps of paper with poorly formed letters littered the surface.

"Go away Arya."

She grinned with the lips of the dead girl before walking over to the thick wooden door.

She pushed it shut and removed the face, her own gray eyes twinkling at him as she did so before turning and locking the door.

"We both know you don't mean it. I know you are pissed off with me with how things were in there. You know it has to be done."

Gendry ignored her and bent to pick up the fallen parchment she had knocked off.

"Come on Bull, you know it's just for show." She laughed

He kept his back turned and feigned looking at the parchment instead

"Unless you want it to be real? Perhaps you have your eyes on another? Would be quite happy to ship me off to Dorne to be married to a handsome Dornish Prince!" She baited him and within seconds he had thrown the parchment back in the floor and had her up against the wall.

Surprised but intrigued, she allowed him to pull her arms up above her head and pinned them roughly to the wall. She wouldn't admit it to him nor allow it to happen often but she quite liked him taking charge for a change.

"Why Lord Baratheon-" he slammed his lips on hers to stop her speaking. She couldn't help but push her body against him as he pinned her to the wall. She was desperate to feel him against her.

He held both her hands with one of his as he started to undo her laces.

She smiled as he took control for a change. They had grown into a habit of slow love making throughout the night, with Gendry treating her as a piece of glass that might break.

"Don't talk to me. I'm pissed off with you." He growled as his fingers started to work the nub in her forest.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly

"You know why." He grunted.

"Don't." She grinned although she knew perfectly well what had annoyed her bull.

He didn't reply but took his fingers from her and undid his own laces which dropped to the floor. With the same hand, he positioned himself at her entrance and leant forward to whisper into her ear.

"You can't keep doing this. You can't ignore me in front of everyone." He spoke softly.

She closed her eyes and tried to push herself down but his grip on her was firm.

"Why are you doing it?" His voice was calm and quiet.

"Would you just put it in!" She groaned, bucking her hips forward to try to take him but he moved backward.

"Why? Confused? Frustrated?" He asked quietly as he kissed her once in the side of her neck.

She growled a warning at him.

"Good. This is how you make me feel every day we are sat in the damned chamber or in that hall with you letting him touch you and make you laugh! It's quite clear that you would rather spend your days with him! Will you be spending nights with him too?" He sneered.

She could feel his breathe on her face and opened her eyes. The calm sea of his eyes had turned stormy and she tilted her head to study him further.

He sighed when she didn't reply and released his hold of her and set her on her feet, taking two steps back and looking down at the floor. It will always be like this. She won't think before she acts. Not much has changed since we met. I shouldn't still find that endearing, not when it's me that bears the brunt of it.

"I didn't realise, I thought you understood. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Mind?!" Mind? She didn't think I'd mind her doing it?

Arya pulled her clothes into position

"Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself, we've dirtied your sheets enough." She attempted to sound confident and not bothered by the look of fury that had risen to his face.

He turned away from her and walked to the window to calm himself.

It was darker in his chambers than hers, being smaller but still stupidly big for one person, or two as it had been occupied the past few nights.

"I didn't say I didn't...don't enjoy...what we do." The angry Lord of Storm's End had shrunk back into the shy bull of his youth. Arya was briefly reminded of the time in the Peach.

He flopped down onto the bed with a sigh, sitting forward and resting his head in his hands.

"Good, because I would have called you a liar. You were always a terrible liar." She made sure the door was locked before going over to the small table where she filled two goblets with wine before walking over to Gendry, passing him a goblet then sitting down before him.

"I remember the first time I drank wine. I was hiding from the Septa and Theon's door was open so I snuck in. His sheets were in a ball at the bottom of the bed and there were two goblets still half full on the table. So I drank them. At first I hated the taste but the more I drank the sweeter it tasted so I drank them both. I filled them with the jug on the side and drank again. I felt funny and woozy so lay on the rug on the floor. I don't know how long I was there for but I do remember starting to feel sick and knew I would be in trouble if I was found so I just lay there until suddenly I was sick everywhere. I felt better so went next door to Robb's room and lay on his bed. I woke to find him shaking me and calling Theon to get Father. I had been sick in his bed. Father had come running up with Maester Lewin, I don't know where Mother was. I didn't know then that it was the smell that gave it away. He picked me up and took me to his room, he stayed with me all day making me sip warm water. He wasn't cross. Not with me anyway. He told me that one night, his brother Brandon had stolen a flagon of wine from the kitchens and brought it to their room. Uncle Benjen was too little but Father , Brandon and Lyanna all drank it and were spectacularly sick. He said it looked like a battlefield with slumped bodies and red everywhere." Arya drank deeply before continuing.

"He told me that we were all curious about things and we all made mistakes but to never try something on my own."

"Maybe you should listen to him. About doing things on your own." Gendry drained his goblet and set it carefully on the floor.

"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives."

Gendry looked at her and tilted his head, she desperately wanted to take his face in her hands and kiss him, to run her hands through the stubbley hair on his head.

"Did he say that as well?"

Arya nodded slowly, her finger brushing over the pattern on the goblet.

"You need to trust me." She told him.

"You owe me nothing. You are a Princess and he is a Prince. Your family needs allies. I get that."

"It's just for show, that's all. You know me, I'm not the marrying kind!" She reed to jest with him by he was refusing to bite.

"You're going to leave again aren't you? And for longer than a few trade journeys?"

"Yes. You know I am." She answered honestly.

"Are you planning on coming back?" He asked

"Perhaps."

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked, brow furrowed, fingers picking at at the blanket underneath him.

"No. I want you to be happy and free. To come back to hear how the Lord of Storm's End is loved by his people, his Lady wife and his many children. You deserve the family you've always wanted."

He nodded slowly. "Will you come and see me, if you come back?"

She smiled softly "If I come back. Anyway, who else will teach your flock of bull-headed Baratheon children how to yield a sword ?" She tried to keep her voice light, tried to stop picturing a small brown haired child with ocean blue eyes or a tall black haired child with eyes as grey as a wolf.

"Sideface." He nodded and a hint of a smile could be seen on his face as he remembered

She was touched that he had listened.

The day she saw him swinging a sword in Harrenhall was the day she looked at him through the eyes of a woman for the first time. Three moons after her first moon blood, she had been sat watching him in the forge at Harrenhall, crunching an apple Hot Pie had smuggled her from the kitchen.

The sword sizzled in the water as he dunked it, he swished it from side to side.

"You should stand sideface."

"Sideface?" He's asked, confused.

"Sideways." She explained, hoping that the flush of her cheeks was covered by the dirt on her face.

"Why?"

He looked behind him "Am I fighting someone?"

"You're practicing for a fight." She popped a small chunk of apple into her mouth "You should practice right." She gave a half shrug of her shoulders then looked away. He looked strong and yet she wasn't scared. Instead, she wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms, to fall asleep in them. Perhaps then she might sleep more than a few stolen hours s night. Maybe then she would feel safe...

She shook her head to rid of herself of the memory and placed her almost empty goblet on floor.

"So do I stay here or go back to my own chamber, Gendry?"

"You said half-full."He walked to the door to check the bolt was securely drawn across.

Arya's nose scrunched at a loss for what he meant.

"And you've checked that the bolt is pulled across." She replied knowingly.

"Stay but we don't- you know."

"What would be the point in that?"

"Because you can't keep me at arms length anymore. You have this plan for me in your head, a plan without you in it and you expect me to just go along with it?"

Arya sighed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you are choosing for me, I'm a Lord now, in charge of my own people." He shook his head and tried to ignore the anger building in his belly again and added in an undertone "Gods' help them."

"And they need a strong Lord who makes an advantageous marriage and has enough heirs! Don't you see? This isn't my choice, this is the only choice. For me. For you. For both of us." She interrupted. Why couldn't he see that she was freeing him? Letting him have as much of Arya Stark that was left. Giving him everything she could and setting him free to be with someone who could be a Lady, his Lady and give him heirs.

They sat in a smouldering silence.

"Are you going away to find him? Jaqen?" Gendry asked quietly, biting at his fingers.

Arya looked up, forehead creased.

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"You said you needed him. Before."

"That was a long time ago. How do you even remember that? Do you think I'm going because I need to find someone or something?" She asked him

"And it's not here." She couldn't tell if he was asking her a question or answering himself. The shame and disappointment in his voice would stay with her for months. She would play back these last days and nights as she lay in her cabin as the sea rocked her to sleep.

"I don't know what it is or where it is but I know I want to find it." I have to find it. She thought to herself

He studied her. There was a need in her face he hadn't seen before.

He swallowed and nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. You do what you have to do."

Thanks for reading :) 

Feel free to comment ;)

I haven't forgotten there's a few plot strands that haven't been mentioned such as Gendry's parentage but wanted to really set his psyche up in the last few chapters. Hope you've liked it. 


	29. Hairbraiding

_Think Arya's had a personality transplant???_

_There's a reason for that..._

Two weeks previously:

"So apart from me, who else knows where you were the last two weeks?" Sansa asked as she brushed Arya's hair. "And stop wriggling!" She added pulling Arya's head back.

"Bran more than likely. He seems to know everything else. Gendry, obviously. Davos." Arya huffed "I don't know why I'm letting you do this." She started to wriggle in her chair.

"Because tonight is the first meal of our brother's reign of the Six Kingdoms."

"And yours as Queen of the North." Arya cut in and bit her lip as Sansa began to pull Arya's hair into a complex plait.

"Well yes, that as well but I expect to do mine in the North."

"And we are presenting a united front?"

"Yes."

"And I've got to look presentable?"

"Well...yes. To the other Lords...and Prince Manfrey from Dorne"

"The other Lords won't give a toss what I look like. They'll be plotting who to marry their damned children to out of you and Bran."

"And you."

"Like hell. If I wouldn't marry Gendry then I'm not going to marry some pock-faced, spoilt little drip of a thing."

"You haven't married then? We did wonder..."

"Who? Surely Bran can see if we have or not like he did with Lyanna and Rhaegar - must it be so tight?" She whinged, hands reaching to the hair but being seated away by Sansa.

"I know you don't want any of them but we need to keep them thinking you are an option. Whether or not you like it, you're an eligible match now."

"But I'm not a bloody Lady!"

"No." Sansa replied calmly "You're a princess twice over."

Arya just rolled her eyes

"I can't wait for all this shit to be finished."

"Just a few weeks until we see how the land lies. Like I promised."

"You never said you were putting me out to market like a pig."

"That's not what we're doing."

"No? So you haven't been plotting on how I can be useful? I've already promised to behave myself in the day and make Gendry keep quiet."

"And I will be forever grateful."

"So grateful you've been plotting behind my back with Tyrion Lannister?"

"How did you..." Sansa's fingers stopped plaiting Arya's hair and for the first time since the had sat in the Dragon Pit, Arya saw the face of her sister not her Queen. She turned and tilted her head as she studied her older sisters face.

"That's who you spoke with about Gendry." The widening of her sisters eyes confirmed Arya's suspicion "And that's not all you've been planning. Tell me, does Gendry know you are putting him out to stud too? What were you thinking? To let Tyrion control him in the South and me in the North?"

"Arya. That is not what we-" Sansa tried to reply firmly.

"Tell me, in the Imp's eyes are we better together or separated? Does he want a little lion cub to be heir to the throne? If he can't fuck you, he'll use us instead?"

The stinging wasn't as painful as seeing the look of fury on Sansa's face.

"You slapped me!" Arya turned

"You will not speak to me like this, I am your queen and your sister and I demand you shut up and listen to me." Sansa stood firmly and pushed her shoulders back

"You get that one slap Sansa, next time I will hit back." Aria swung herself back in her chair

"That's treason."

"Only if I bend the knee to the Queen of the North." She muttered. "Now are you finished scalping me? Can I go?" Arya crosses her arms around her chest and stared at the wall.

Sansa took a deep breath and took Arya's hair back into her hands as her fingers worked away again at a plait on the side of her head.

"I appreciate what you are willing to do. Not Tyrion, not Bran, not as the Queen but as your sister. I do not want us to fight."

"That's what we do, what we've always done."

"Not anymore. If I thought you would accept I would make you captain of the Queen's Guard."

When Arya didn't reply, she continued.

"I know this isn't you. I know I'm asking too much of you but I wouldn't ask if there was another way. I only asked if you had married Gendry because your marriage could affect the negotiations over the next fortnight. If a child were to be born..."

"There won't be." Arya muttered

"Tansy doesn't always work."

"Not just that. When I was...Away, I got injured. I don't bleed much now. Even if I do it's hard to see. I'm barren. Another reason I have to go. I don't want him getting attached to me."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Sansa tried to joke

"He's always wanted a family, more than anything. I can never give him that."

"Arya you don't know-"

"No. You don't tell him. He mustn't know. He'd say it didn't matter when it does, now even more so now he has Storms End. He needs an heir just as much as you do. This isn't your secret to tell, I mean it. Even to the Imp."

"Don't call him that."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Well we've never been formally introduced and you know what a stick in the mud I am for rules."

"Be careful what you wish for little sister."

"Are we done here?" She was starting to feel as if the walls were closing in on her, she needed to get out, out of the castle, to be no one. She couldn't wait to get away.


	30. Truth (07-23 13:30:33)

After what seemed like hours of bowing and kneeling and repeated declarations of allegiance, Gendry stood in new robes that had arrived in his room that morning. There was no note but he noticed the stark embroidered in the lining of the cloak even though it was no bigger than a slice of carrot.

His leathers had been sewn so they clung to his muscles arms and made him look like a Lord. He was still used to scratchy tunics that had been mended so many time's with his clumsy stitching that it was more patchwork then the original cloth. It all smelled different. Gone was the familiar smell of ash and smoke. It was if his former life had been washed from him.

He had sworn his allegiance twice. Once as Lord of Storm's End, then as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Warden of the South.A place he could only point to on a map.

He was reminded of his inadequacy on both occasions as he stumbled through his words, which unlike others who either knew it by heart or read from an elaborate scroll, his had to be spoken in short sentences for him to repeat.

He had been placed next to the Hand of the King and Ser Brienne, who had been named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Whilst one would not stop talking, the latter sat stiffly, barley touching the food on her plate and staring around the room.

"I was wondering what you were planning for the rest of the evening Gendry? Can I call you Gendry as Lord Baratheon is a bit of a mouthful when you've had a skinful and a half of the finest Dornish red, which I notice you have hardly touched! This will not do! For Lannister's love their wine!" He beckoned over a serving girl and gestured for her to fill up both their glasses.

"Now, after the coronation feast have you got plans? Why I'm sure half the women in this room would love to warm your bed tonight, and some of the men if that's what you are into! Your uncle Renley had one of the most beautiful wives in the kingdom but-"

"Perhaps we should not speak of those who are no longer with us Lord Hand." Brienne interrupted.

"But there's hardly any of them left! Why my brother Jaime for instance! I blame myself of course. Should have left him chained up. Perhaps he wouldn't have been crushed that way..." he went silent for a moment and stared at his already half empty glass

"Still, I would appreciate if you came to the Tower of the Hand tonight, before you leave. I believe you will find it instructive, and as Hand of the King it's one step away from an order from our newly anointed King so that's settled. Pod! More wine!"

Upon hearing his name from a nearby table, Podrick Payne looked up from the girl on his lap to his former master. He smiled apologetically and placed her onto the chair next to him and approached the table where two of his former masters were sat.

" Yes, Lord Tyrion?"

" Ah Pod! I am so glad you didn't perish. I still need to know about those ladies from the buttery! But, alas, with present company it may need to keep to another occasion. Come, pull up a chair! It is time for a game of cups!"

"If you will excuse me, I wish to take a watch around the room. Podrick, please take my seat."

Brienne pushed back and stood up.Her plate hardly touched and eyes shining, only Podrick took much notice.

Gendry was too busy looking at the dais table. King Bran the Broken First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Six Kingdoms, sat with a sister on each side. The Prince of Dorne was sat on Arya's other side. She was wearing a gown of moss coloured green velvet, her hair plaited like the Queen of the North's. Needle hind at her side on a thick silver chain and Gendry has to swallow his jealousy that someone else has made that for her.

She looked like a queen. He thought. The green reminding him of the forests they passed through on their escape from Harrenhall and when they accompanied the Brotherhood. He thought back to Tom of Sevenstreams and the song he sang about a forest lass and a featherbed. He hoped to take His forest Lass to His featherbed soon, but she seemed far more interested in whatever the Dornish Prince was telling her. He watched as she laughed, her hand going over to his as she muttered something to make him laugh in return and Gendry gripped his thigh, squeezing with all his might to hide his anger. He wished he could go to the forge and hammer at a sheet of metal until he was exhausted.

He wished Davis was sat with him but he had been sat with Yara Greyjoy amongst others he didn't know.

Lord Robin Aryan had also sat on their table for a while, as Warden of the East and Lord of the Vale but had had tired of the festivities and had gone to see if he could find dragon skulls in the crypts below.

"Pod! Tell Gendry about the Buttery girls! He is looking far too glum for a newly appointed Lord Protector!" Tyrion cackled

"I was actually hoping to slip away... I have some work I need to finish before we all start to leave." He grumbled but Pod clapped him on the back and laughed

"Not tonight My Lord! Tonight we are going to introduce you to court life!" Pid grinned

"I don't think that I-"

"Nonsense! As Hand of the King I would find it a great insult if you declined! Come! Let's go now before I am too drunk to walk.".

"I said that I'd-"

"All in good time Lord Baratheon! You forget, I knew your father and have much to tell you! Pod, bring wine! Let us go!" Tyrion began to push Gendry sidewards as Pod pulled him up

"Don't we have to say goodbye to the King?" He asked

"No, not at a feast, come before other people want to join us!"

Gendry furrowed his brow but follows all the same, fighting the urge to look back at Arya. He caught the eye of a few ladies of the court as well as two or three serving girls, including one who licked her bottom lip at him and winked.

"This way! We have much to discuss!"

Tyrion called as he skipped down a corridor towards the Tower of The Hand.

Sansa saw Tyrion and Podrick lead a bewildered Gendry out through a side door. She waited a moment before turning to her brother and whispering behind her goblet

"They've gone."

"Good. He must know the truth."

"Arya will go mad when she finds out."

"Arya has her own secrets to hide."

Sansa shifted uncomfortably in her own seat. Tonight, Arya would do more for House Stark then either of them would like.

"I share your feelings, but it is the only way."

"I wish it wasn't." She muttered.

"Now it is just the three of us, Podrick please station yourself outside of my door and let no one in, not even Sansa."

"Yes, My Lord." He gave a quick bow of his head, stole a glance at Gendry and departed.

His guard now up, and aware he was alone with a Lannister, his hand went to the hilt of his sword, he cursed himself for giving in and leaving his hammer behind.

"Relax, Gendry. I presume I'm ok to call you that?"

"Why am I here?" Gendry hit back

" We need to talk. Please, take a seat."

Gendry didn't move, he stared down at Tyrion who raised his hands in defeat.

"I am unarmed. There is no one here but the two of us. Podrick is merely outside to stop anyone coming in who may notice we have gone.

"Why should they care?" His hand relaxed slightly but retained a light grip on his sword

"A good few people would care about what I am about to say. I had hoped you would already know but as you have not sought me out to ask questions, I have deduced that you are still unaware of your parentage.

"I'm a bastard of a fat King and a tavern wench. I didn't ask for any of this so if you've dragged me here to have a go at me and tell me how I should behave I'm going back to the feast."

"Do you not find it hard, sitting there and watching her flirt with another?"

"Who?" He replied quickly

Tyrion raises his subtle before shaking his head and turning to sit down

"We have taken great pains to hide Arya's night time visits, but there are those who wish the Starks harm."

"I thought the Lannister's hated Starks?"

"I was married to Sansa. It was never dissolved but then it was never consummated so I say we are both in different yet similar situations. We both want to protect two women who do not want to be protected. Who watched their father beheaded on the orders of my deranged and bastard nephew. Please sit. We may have all night or not long and it's been hard to get you on your own."

"Why should you want to talk to me?"

"Because I did something many years ago, on the orders of a father despised me that you need to know about."

"I don't understand."

"If you don't feel comfortable sitting then I'll just come out with it. I had hoped we would both be a bit drunker than this but there we go." Tyrion cleared his throat

"I'll just come straight out with it."

Gendry waiter as Tyrion reached for a goblet of wine that had sat already poured for him

"Your father, as you now know, was Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Your mother was not a tavern Wenzhou but a cruel and evil woman. I know this because she terrorised me from the day of my birth."

Gendry's face was twisted with confusion.

"I don't understand, how did she know you? She worked in a Tavern, we used to live in the Riverlands when I was small she said, then brought me down South to find better work."

"No. That was a lie."

"No. That's why I was Gendry Rivers before all this."

"A lie to protect you from anyone who would know the truth. The woman who raised you was not the woman who birthed you."

"What? That's not- no. You've got me confused with someone else, with one of the King's other bastards."

"You are 23 yes?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Your mother had blonde hair? She also had a scar on her neck didn't she? My brother Jaime saved her from being killed and found her a job at a Tavern frequented by Kingsguard where he paid extra gold to make sure she would be safe and looked after. He wasn't to know it wasn't reaching her and she was being used for other reasons."

"She said she fell and cut it."

"Not true. An innocent girl, Jaime said when he told me of her. Left home at 13 and hitched a ride to Kingslanding hoping for a better life."

"So you knew her, so what?"

"That woman was not your mother." Tyrion breathed a loud sigh.

"Your real mother was Cersei Lannister."


	31. The Tower of The Hand

Gendry cupped the cup of wine in both hands as thoughts flew through his mind too quickly. He tried to grasp one of them but it was becoming too muddled. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much wine that evening. But he had a feeling he would feel as conflicted if he hadn't have touched a drop.

"I realise this will come as a shock to you and that you will need time to reflect on what this means for you. I will answer any questions I can." The Hand of the newly crowned King slipped out of his chair and reached up to lay a reassuring hand on his nephews shoulder, before changing his mind and shuffling instead to pour more wine into his own cup.

"Since the day I first saw you, swinging that hammer I knew you were one of Robert's bastards. But that night, it was Jamie's reaction to you that set a niggling worm to work in my mind.

Were you just another of Robert's bastards, littering the lands, having escaped my sister's hunt. Jamie himself soon after your claim to the Baratheon lands were legitimised and I knew then that it was not his cups that had made him go white in the face. That something had set his nerve on edge. I suppose he could always tell when Cersei has been involved. Father always called him the stupidest Lannister. It wasn't his fault." He added kindly, the fondness for his brother evident even to Gendry, "He just thought differently that's all. He could fight better than anyone and I was the clever one." He pauses and remembered the last time he had seen the only person he had trusted in his life. Sadness and regret engulfed him.

"I followed him out and as he pissed up the side of the wall and I knew he knew I would follow. I have mostly been able to predict my siblings actions. Encouraged some of them at times, but that's for a different night. He told me then that he had had Varys secure an apprenticeship for you, paid for you to be looked after at all costs. I suspect that my spider friend had it all worked and even paid Yoren to take you to the wall when he heard what was about to befall you. Yoren wasn't funny fellow, we travelled together for a time, back from the wall. He knew dirtier jokes than me and that's saying something! I was saddened to hear of his passing."

He stopped and turned to face Gendry who was staring into the flames.

"I am not one to believe in prophecy, Rhillor and all that went with him. I know that you don't want it. But you have the blood of two dying families inside of you. When the time is right, you will be named my heir. My father wanted the Lannister's to be tied to the Baratheon's and you are the only tie there is left. You have the blood of a king and queen, both great and greedy in their own ways. I will be the first to denounce my sister but one thing was for sure, she loved her children.

Your father was a lover of women and a brute when in his cups but he was strong and loyal and open to counsel when he was uncertain."

"Why." He demanded a response with his tone, making certain that it was not a question that Tyrion could refuse to answer.

"Because you have my blood running in your veins. You will be my heir. Sorry about that!"

"No. Why now. Why tell me tonight?"

"Is tonight not as good a night as any?"

"If I've learnt anything, it's that highborns only decide to do something when it suits them, we have sat in counsel meetings for weeks. So why tonight?"

Tyrion studied the bulking figure of the Lord or Storm's End before choosing his words carefully.

"I sought counsel before deciding whether or not to change your life even further. A wise friend believed you needed to know. They thought you deserved to know, that you still have family who would seek to have a relationship with you. Not out of duty or honour or from feeling indebted to you."

When Gendry continued to stare into the fire, Tyrion ventured further "The Queen of the North wishes to thank you for looking after the most important person in her life. Though she cannot understand what joins you together, she nevertheless wants to honour the promise she made to her sister to, and I quote, protect her pack."

Gendry placed his wine back on the table and rubbed at his eyes.

" I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to become an armourer. Marry if I could. Then I had to leave everything I knew and look after a small girl who was pretending to be a boy. Everything I chose to then do was to protect her."

"It must be hard to pretend she is nothing to you but someone from your past."

"That is all I am. I only see the Princess at council meetings and in the Great Hall." He replied stubbornly

"And the red haired girl who is only ever seen in the castle when she goes in and out of your room?"

"I am my fathers son, a kitchen maid glad of a warm bed and food on her belly."

"No. She needs to be a young widow, a kitchen maid can sleep by the fire and eat from the kitchens. Always make a lie believeable."

"She's helping me to read, never been taught." Gendry added hopefully, Tyrion just smiled.

"Who taught her? What's her name? What's her husbands name?"

"-her mother."

"That sounds like you are questioning me, that you aren't sure. Her name please."

"Weasel, no, Nan."

"Which is it? Weasel? Or Nan?"

"Nan. Her brothers used to call her Weasel."

"What happened to her brothers?"

"Killed, by the Mountain's men."

"Better. All of them?"

When Gendry frowned on confusion, Tyrion leant back in his chair.

"Were all her brothers killed by the mountains men? You said brothers. You need to think of this. If 'Nan' is visiting you, you should be heard boasting of it, smirking at the least. Make her someone that lives out of the castle. So she can't be easily found. Turn up late to meetings and apologise about having little sleep and grin at the other Lords. They will like you for it. Right now you have come out of nowhere to claim one of the greatest titles in Westeros. A bastard who has risen from the shittest of streets. You need to find common ground."

"You think me boasting about my cock will make them like me?"

"Well I'm not asking you to get it out in front of them and start waving it around. Maybe ask Nan if she has a sister, be seen with a couple of different girls. Better still, be found with them. Podrick can help you find some."

"I don't want to - that's not-no. That's not me. I don't want to do that." Gendry stumbled over his words, much to Tyrion's amusement

"Ah. I feared as much. You are in love with her. This is not merely a union of familiarity."

Gendry's eyes darkened and he kicked the table in front of him

"You would like it to be more?" Tyrion tried to tease more information from him

"She will not?" He continued. Always at ease when reading someone's face and they way they moved as well as with the words they said.

"What drives you apart?"

"You don't really know her do you?" And for the first time since he stepped foot into the room of the Hand of the King, Gendry grinned.

"No." Tyrion sighed loudly "She is a book I cannot translate although I see the effect she has on those around her. From what I've witnessed and heard, it is probably us that need protecting from her."

Gendry smirked again. "Then you've got the measure of her sure enough."

They both watched as a log cracked in half and sparks flew around the fireplace.

"So you accept what I tell you is truth?" Tyrion ventures

"Can't see why you'd lie. And I'm at that point where I realise I have even less say in what happens to me then when I was just a bastard of an unknown drunk from the Tavern."

"I promise, what I say is true. I had people ask around about the apprentice of Master Mott, how old he would be, how he made a bulls head helmet. Was stubborn. Hair as black as coal but eyes as blue as Dornish water. How he had started as a little lad hurrying around with splashing buckets, eager to stay and watch, never asking questions but producing some fairly good work until he disappeared on the day before the Stark traitor had his head cut off. "

"I need to go. She'll be..." he shook his head as he remembered the charade he was part of

He stood and stretched to his full height.

"I don't want to tell her yet. I still don't know how this has happened. Can I ask that you tell no one?"

"Of course, I owe you that at least bit you should know that it is not just Sansa who is aware of your true heritage, but the King and Arya too."

"Arya already knows?"

"Yes. We discussed it the night you were were made Lord of Storms End by Daenerys. I believe she wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you but as you are due to depart tomorrow, I decided it was my duty to tell you before I died and you were suddenly given Casterly Rock."

Gendry pushes back his chair and pay Tyrion, pulling the door to leave so quickly, Tyrion was afraid it would separate from the wall.

Tyrion shook his head and clambered onto his chair once more "Pod!" He called through the empty door

"Yes Lord Hand."

"Warn the Queen of the North that our plan has not landed as long as we had hoped. She will know what I refer to."

"Yes Lord Hand. At once Lord Hand."

As Tyrion pushed the door closed he sank against it. He had to hope they had given Arya enough time to do what had to be done.


End file.
